


Amor en un Intercambio

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jensen es un adulto, tiene 25 años, médico deportivo trabaja para los Longhorns de Austin, por lo tanto con trabajo fijo, con el prospecto de ascender a médico principal en unos años, vive con su madre porque recientemente perdieron a su padre,  así que él asumió el rol del hombre de la casa, Donna tiene algún trabajo que hace desde casa, Mackenzie estudia arquitectura, y como el programa estaba tomado para ir a Londres, introdujo Varsovia, Polonia.  El estudiante de intercambio, por no ser legalmente adulto, tiene 19, debe quedarse en una de las residencias, pero debido a que no consiguen desocupar ningún puesto, Mackenzie se lo cuenta a su madre y aceptan a Jared Padalecki, quien habla inglés muy bien, aunque aún con fuerte acento. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 01

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Basado en un prompt de Nem

**PO**

 

 

 

Observo como Jared Padalecki introdujo la remera de los Longhorns en la lavadora, y sonrío. El chico era una fanático de la limpieza, para ser tan joven había logrado que los Ackles cambiaran su modo de hacer la colada y limpiar los pisos, el joven polaco culpaba a su madre, quien siempre había sido una dictadora a la hora de ocuparse del hogar. Pensó en Mackenzie, y sonrío aún más, pobre pequeña ardilla debía estar sufriendo, con lo cerda que era seguro estaba contenta de que en una semana regresaría a casa.

 

Una semana.

 

De pronto, no tenía ganas de sonreír más, solo quería suspirar y de hecho lo hizo, atrayendo esos ojos avellanas hacia él. Le miraban con curiosidad y luego con preocupación, y no pudo aguantarlo, cuando Jared abrió su boca para preguntarle seguramente que le ocurría, se dio la vuelta y huyo por el pasillo.

 

Esta nunca había sido una buena idea, realmente no. Jared Padalecki solo era un niño.

 

¿Cuándo su vida se había torcido tanto?

 

A los  años,  pensaba que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y lo demás,  empezaría a llegar con el tiempo. Después de unos buenos y llenos de diversión años de universidad, se había graduado y especializado en el área deportiva, siempre había sido su sueño y haberlo alcanzando, bajo la mirada orgullosa de sus padres es algo que nunca pensó que le llenaría de tanta satisfacción. Después de algunos meses de buscar trabajo, Longhorns le abrió las puertas para una primera experiencia que solo le serviría para corroborar que había elegido la carrera correcta.

 

Y aunque la inesperada muerte de su padre, le había llevado a regresar a casa, junto a su madre y Mackenzie y frenar un poco, la vida de profesional soltero que tanto había escuchado hablar, no se arrepentía.  Adoraba a su familia y estaba cuidando de ella, como le prometió a su padre en su lecho de muerte.

 

Todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, todo empezó a torcerse en un punto y fue cuando ese chiquillo con apenas la edad suficiente para entrar a la universidad había entrado por esa puerta, en vez de su hermana.

 

La jodidamente idea del intercambio, había sido el principio del caos para él.

 

Por eso mismo se cuestionaba mucho así mismo, en todas estas noches solitarias sentía que estaba cayendo en una depresiva espiral de auto destrucción, no había otra forma para clasificar esto que sentía por este chico que había llegado a sus vidas cuando las cosas no estaban exactamente bien para ellos. Mierda, quería patear a Mackenzie por haber tenido esa mala idea.

 

¿Por qué tenía que haberlo arruinado todo?  Esa mocosa siempre haciendo de su vida un jodido desastre.

 

Jared había parecido, con una suave sonrisa tímida al inicio,  una mochila estúpidamente grande en la espalda y unas cuantas maletas,  nervioso de hablar Ingles porque según él no tenía tan buena pronunciación como ellos.

 

Jared había aparecido con risas suaves, pero escandalosas cuando se sentía en confianza y manos hábiles,  que ayudaban a su mama en la cocina con una facilidad hasta ridícula. Había aparecido,  con curiosidad fluyendo por todas partes y requiriendo alguien que le enseñará todo lo que se podía conocer de ese otro continente y ese alguien había sido él. Jared le había elegido tan pronto había superado la timidez inicial.

 

Había algo genial en la forma en que se había sentido eufórico de tener un hermano menor, como se lo había dicho a una muy irritada Mack cuando le había dicho que nunca volviera. Padalecki era perfecto, bueno, tenía sus defectos como el hecho de que odiara el fútbol americano. No podía ser que tuviera su techo a alguien que prefiriera escuchar a Wolfgang en lugar de sentarse a ver un partido de fútbol, como su madre y su padre le habían enseñado.

 

— ¿Cómo pueden sentarse a perder su tiempo por tanto tiempo?

 

Joder el primer día había casi perdido los estribos. Claro, había sido irrespetuoso, algo asombrado de la práctica de la familia que lo había adoptado, agradecía que su madre se había encargado de explicarle a Jared exactamente donde trabajaba su hijo.

 

La expresión de Jared había sido divertida, el chiquillo había tenido la decencia de bajar su rostro, formar con sus labios un ligero puchero y murmurarle un "lo siento" mientras con sus mejillas sonrojadas había rehuido su mirada y el había disfrutado ese momento, como un maldito enano. Al menos  hasta que su madre, le había dado una colleja.

 

— Señor Ackles, ¿está bien? — movió su cabeza a un lado, observando el niño que había estado poniendo su ropa a lavar y ahora estaba allí, diciendo eso y poniéndole la polla dura en cuestión de segundos, por lo que se sentó, encorvando su espalda para poner sus codos sobre las rodillas.

 

Analizando la pregunta de Jared y la situación en la que se encontraba no supo que responder. Estaba en un dilema, una encrucijada de caminos que llevaban tanto al cielo como al infierno.

 

¿Cómo había comenzado todo?

 

 

 

 

Apenas había logrado susurrar un suave "Hola" cuando, la señora Ackles y su hijo le habían recogido en el aeropuerto, al final de un día que estaba bastante pero bastante caluroso.

 

Maldecía unas cuantas veces, el hecho de que no se le hubiera ocurrido vestir algo ligero teniendo en cuenta que llegaría a un clima totalmente diferente del que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba sudando, sudando como un maldito cerdo, nervioso porque la gente no fuera a entenderle y sin saber cuál era exactamente el protocolo de este lugar para saludar a las personas que no conocía, no quería que pensaran que era muy amigable, irrespetuoso u cualquier otra adjetivo peligroso que pudiera ser un desastre en américa.

 

Sin embargo no contó con que la mujer... Acklis, no, ¡Ackles! , que le recibiera fuera tan, pero tan, amigable y le hubiera dado un fuerte abrazo pese a que tenía que oler a sudor. Aunque su esposo, era claramente un poco más serio y joven... muy joven, todo había empezado a ir mal cuando había descubierto que era su hijo, estaba seguro que no podía sonrojarse más si su vida dependiera de ello.

 

Contesto lo más amablemente que pudo las preguntas iniciales, aunque más bien lo que decía era "si" o un "no" en voz baja "No, no era alérgico a nada" "No, no se resfriaba con regularidad" "Si, quizás necesitaría algo de ropa" "Sí, sabia decir algo más que sí y no". Esa última había sido cuando el hijo de la mujer, Jensen se había inclinado hacia él y había hecho lo que suponía era una pregunta en broma, una que le hizo derramar su jugo.

 

— ¿No notas el parecido?  — le había dicho con esas adorables arrugas bajo sus ojos, las pecas doradas al sol iluminando ese joven rostro que sí, era muy atractivo.

 

Estaba tan nervioso, con el paso de los días aquello no había precisamente mejorado, no, por el contrario. No se sentía cómodo en la casa de los Ackles y no porque no fueran personas amables, sino porque no sabía que podía y no podía hacer, claro que tampoco había preguntado. Una tarde, en que estaba solo, aprovecho para relajarse y pensó que podría usar la cocina, al fin y al cabo nadie lo sabría.

 

Nadie lo sabría, podía usar los ingredientes que quisiera siempre y cuando no los agotara, estaría bien, adoraba la cocina, adoraba el hecho de que aquí tenían muchas cosas que en su país no, aunque extrañaba cosas que antes daba por hecho.

 

Como el pan, aquí todos los panes que había visto se vendían fríos, en bolsas, y los pocos que traían calientes no sabían igual, y luego estaban los postres, en la casa no había postres, sencillamente esas cosas no se comían aquí por lo que había visto.

 

¿Serían diabéticos?

 

No le habían dado muchos dulces desde que había llegado y el había escuchado que los estadounidenses no tenían exactamente lo que se conoce como una buena dieta, por lo que se preguntó si tendría que conseguir algunas cosas por su cuenta — No quiero terminar diabético — murmuro presa del pánico, mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar algo de su país. Bueno, algo que se pareciera al menos.

 

Tendría que ir al supermercado, al menos ya sabía ir a la universidad y volver a salvo, y había aprendido que aquí los pasos de peatones eran escasos, así que no podía circular por la calle cómodamente. Había tanto que aprender, y estaba dispuesto a ello.

 

— Algo huele bien, ma.

 

Jensen Ackles apareció por la entrada de la cocina, quitándose la chaqueta de los Longhorns y colocándola sobre la silla, su mirada fija en su teléfono mientras hacía todos esos movimientos extrañamente elegantes.

 

— ¿Dónde está el chico? ¿Aun en la universidad? Pensé que tú estarías con el club de lectura.

 

Se quedó mudo, pensó por un minuto que si era lo suficientemente sigiloso podría caminar hacia la derecha, salir por la puerta que daba a la sala y correr hacia las escaleras, todo, sin que Jensen Ackles levantara sus hermosos ojos verdes de su teléfono. Vamos, que sería perfecto, pero había algo que no muchas personas sabían de él y era que cuando estaba nervioso, tímido y en una situación bochornosa, se volvía torpe, así que dando un paso hacia atrás, voto la silla al suelo en un haciendo lo que a sus oídos fue un escándalo y por supuesto captando, la atención de Jensen sobre él.

 

Por unos segundos, los dos se quedaron viendo sin mucho que decir, al menos hasta que Ackles se dio cuenta que bueno... él estaba en unos escasos boxers, en medio de su cocina.

 

Diablos.

 

La mirada de Jensen Ackles recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus pectorales más tiempo que en cualquier otra zona. Entonces una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y desvío sus ojos de nuevo al teléfono colocándolo sobre la mesa.

 

— Entonces, dime que es lo que huele tan bien.

 

Ese acento texano de Jensen Ackles para pronunciar las palabras le hizo estremecerse, de pronto quería volver a tener toda su ropa de invierno puesta, incluso sus botas gruesas estilo militar. Se sentía tan desnudo, Joder, estaba tan desnudo. Qué vergüenza.

 

Incluso Ackles estaba evadiendo el tema preguntándole que cocinaba, que olía tan delicioso.

 

— Me darás algo de eso... — le pregunto Ackles, señalándole. Oh no, espera, estaba señalando la cocina tras él.

 

Claro ¿Sobre qué más podría ser esa pregunta?, no es como si se estuviera refiriendo a su polla, por supuesto que no. — Es... es un dulce de mi país ¿De verdad quieres un poco? — preguntó con suavidad, su voz estaba entre la timidez y la esperanza de que el otro hombre realmente quisiera un poco, cocinar para los demás siempre había sido algo que le gustaba mucho.

 

— Seguro, voy a darme una ducha y luego volveré a por ese... Dulce. — Ackles le dio una mirada nuevamente, de arriba abajo, nada disimulado. C te sugeriría que te colocaras algo más de ropa, encenderé el aire acondicionado. Y por favor, no dejes que mama te vea así.

 

— Lo siento — murmuró,  sintiéndose una vez más sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas — Es solo que pensé,  que estaría solo y — Eso sonaba mal, perfectamente Jensen podría preguntarse que el hacía cosas extrañas cuando estaba solo — Es decir, lo siento, me vestir y te serviré algo de kremówka. 

 

— Krow... Mo... Ka...— Jensen intento decir, mientras se daba la vuelta seguramente para ir a la habitación, pero entonces, se dio la vuelta y miro a Jared. — espera, ¿esto... — señaló a Jared, moviendo sus dedos para abarcar todo el cuerpo del joven. —...es una costumbre polaca?

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó dirigiendo la vista hacia donde la mano de Ackles señalaba, dándose cuenta de inmediato que se refería a su estado semi desnudo — Oh dios, no — ríe,  no puede evitarlo, porque es una situación realmente hilarante — No cocinamos semi desnudos, ni nada, es solo que... pensé en cocinar algo y olvide que estaba en boxers. No suena muy convincente cuando lo dice.

 

— Entonces, ¿es como un fetiche? — inquirió el joven doctor, frunciendo su ceño.

 

— ¡Nooooo! — negó de nuevo, esta vez subiendo sus manos a taparse un poco, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco expuesto — Solo,  olvide que estaba semi desnudo, cuando se me antojo algo que comer.

 

— Esta bien, te creo. — con gran descaro, Jensen finalmente le dejo solo en la cocina, temblando de vergüenza, seguro en su vida no había estado más rojo... Al parecer continuaba rompiendo el récord de cuanto podía avergonzarse asimismo.

 

El asunto es que no es precisamente la primera vez, de alguna forma que no llega a  comprender tiende a avergonzarse a sí mismo con mucha facilidad cuando Jensen está cerca y que en esta ocasión le haya visto semi desnudo, no es ni la mitad de vergonzoso que cuando le encontró realmente desnudo, jugando con la manguera de la ducha del cuarto principal. El asunto es que, nuevamente pensó que estaba solo en casa.

 

Esto pasó una tarde especialmente caliente, había salido a correr después de clases y no ansiaba más que una buena ducha fría, además,  necesitaba quitarse el olor a sudor que se pegaba a su cuerpo con ferocidad, después de todo, sudar como cerdo era lo suyo.  Quitarse la ropa y poner algo de música, había sido solo el principio, de su improvisada y necesitada ducha, no cerró la puerta, porque simplemente olvido, que no vivía exactamente solo.

 

Además, en casa toda su familia estaba acostumbrada a su escándalo, a su desnudez y sobre todo a la falta de privacidad por vivir en una casa que no era precisamente la más grande para cinco enormes Padalecki.

 

El agua aquí se sentía deliciosa cuando estaba fría, pues su piel escaldada y europea se enrojecida rápidamente con el sol texano de —irónicamente— invierno. Le sorprendía aun la cantidad de cremas que,  después de casi dos semanas con los Ackles, Donna le había comprado para cuidar su piel.

 

Ella parecía más preocupada que él.

 

Ella era una buena persona, cálida y amable como lo es su madre, siempre preocupada porque las personas a su alrededor estén bien. Jensen... Jensen era amable también, un poco más reservado que su madre, aunque le gustaba molestar un poco y reírse de él, pero supone que porque de alguna forma le ve como un chiquillo, probablemente un hermano menor y no lo hace con mala intención, es como por diversión.

 

Sus pensamientos se ven cortados en el mismo instante en que suena una de sus canciones favoritas, dios, ¡Ama esa canción!

 

Ni siquiera lo duda, comienza a cantar a todo pulmón, disfrutando la privacidad, olvida a su alrededor, la soledad, el miedo, el sentirse un extraño, sin amigos aun, sin su familia. Ah, esto se siente bien para él, es casi el paraíso, un paraíso que es interrumpido por un toque en la puerta abierta.

 

— Hey, mantén la voz a un nivel legal, o los vecinos comenzarán a llamar a la policía por la chica de cabaret que tenemos en casa. — la voz de Jensen Ackles tiembla tanto por la risa mal contenida que se esconde en las cortinas, en un aparatoso intento de esconderse que acaba atracando de los ganchos la tela impermeable de flores.

 

Es un desastre.

 

Un desastre que había terminado con él en el suelo, rodeado de agua, con la cortina de flores debajo de su cuerpo y no tapando toda su desnudez que había quedado totalmente libre y disponible a los ojos verdes suaves, verdes y jodidamente burlones, de Jensen Ackles. —No soy una chica...

 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?  — Ackles se acercó a él, inclinándose para tomarle por uno de sus brazos largos y delgados, ni siquiera espero respuesta, le alzó y casi por instinto le arrimo a su cuerpo. Haciendo que su pecho desnudo de uniera al torso de Ackles. — bonitos pezones. — le escucho decir, sin notar la mirada lujuriosa del joven médico.

 

— Gracias... — susurro, perdiéndose en color verde de distintas tonalidades que eran los ojos de Ackles — ¿Gracias? — repite al percatarse que la situación es algo extraña, no sólo por el hecho de estar desnudo, sino por la posición en que esta, cerca de Jensen y su cálido pecho.

 

— No había notado lo bonito que son tus ojos tampoco. — Jensen estiro su mano, peinando el cabello del joven hacia atrás. — Intenta bañarte con la puerta cerrada. — dijo de pronto, rompiendo toda conexión con Jared mientras se giraba para salir del baño. — no te preocupes por la cortina, yo la reemplazara más tarde.

 

Deja a Jared confundido en el baño,  con su cabello aun goteando y la mirada fija por donde Jensen ha salido hace unos segundos, le deja tan confundido que Jared no se percata que el otro hombre le ha visto y tocado mientras estaba desnudo y mojado, hasta unos cinco minutos después, cuando sus mejillas explotan en color rojo.

 

 

 

 

Colocó la cerveza en la mesa de noche y observo a Jared, que estaba estudiando en el escritorio de Mack, podía verlo desde donde estaba sentado en la cama y sonrío, el chico estaba aún preocupado por el, a veces le veía girarse y mirarle brevemente antes de volver a lo que hacía. Era tan hermoso con su cabello ligeramente más largo que cuando había llegado, y por supuesto estaba más alto.

 

Jared había cambiado tanto.

 

Claro, después de que le preguntara si todo estaba bien, él había sonreído y se había puesto de pie para besar su frente y mandarlo a estudiar, aun tenía que hacer tantas cosas para finalizar el año. Agradecía que se hubiera ido a su cuarto, él quería estar solo, respirar un poco.

 

Respirar un poco de su presencia,  de las cosas que no sabía si se estaba imaginando, de las suaves sonrisas que Jared le brindaba cuando creía que no le estaba viendo, de la forma en que ese pequeño beso en la frente se había convertido en un lenguaje entre ambos, en una forma de cariño más íntima y suave. No podía creer esto y solo lo admitía en la seguridad de su cabeza, despues de recordar lo divertido y ameno que era Jared, lo bien proporcionado que estaba y como su timidez nata, le metía en muchos problemas, Jared le gustaba.

 

No era el único que lo había notado, su madre parecía loca de lo mucho que le insinuaba con el chico, ella había sido la primera en notarlo, la primera en verle a los ojos y saber que lo que ocurría con Jared era más que un cariño de hermanos.

 

Suponía que todo había realmente comenzado a ponerse feo cuando invito a Jared al festival de las verduras en Richardson, un fin de semana largo por las celebraciones del cuatro de Julio cuando habían decidido ir a casa de sus abuelos, los padres de su madre y de su padre que no vivían muy lejos unos de otros.

 

Allí es cuando Donna lo había notado.

 

 

 

 

Cuatro de Julio.

 

Mierda. El de verdad iba a asistir a esa fiesta de celebración, aunque este no era su país de origen, los estadounidenses tenían una forma tan honesta y festiva de celebrar que le habían contagiado. Esa semana, se habían puesto de acuerdo con el profesor Samuel Ampbi, para salir el Miércoles temprano y tener seis días de celebración.

 

Incluso a Jensen le habían dado libre el Jueves, por lo que junto con Donna y su servicio de repostería, se habían tomado la libertad de empacar unas cuantas maletas, incluyéndome a él, y llevárselo a Richardson, a cinco horas de allí.

 

El viaje es sumamente emocionante y no puede evitar sonreír,  mientras el viento golpea su rostro y hace que cierra los ojos para disfrutar la fuerte brisa,  su cabello desordenado por todas partes, le da un aspecto juvenil del que no se percata hasta que Donna lo menciona — Es bueno saber, que aún me veo joven — le dice a la mujer que conduce el auto, antes de llevar su vista hacia atrás,  donde Jensen va bostezando un poco.

 

— ¿En serio, hombre? ¿No deberías tener un rostro más patriótico?

 

— No se me dan bien las visitas a mis abuelos. Continúan queriendo que les dé bisnietos. — le escucha quejarse, mirando por la ventanilla mientras pasan varias granjas ganaderas.

 

— ¿Y que aparte de las festividades patrias también odias a los niños? — preguntó con ese tono que Jensen era capaz de identificar como que el chiquillo, estaba burlándose un poquito de él. Al parecer la confianza había crecido un poco o Jared, era así con las personas con las que se sentía cómodo, le gustaba pensar que era más la segunda opción.

 

— Hey, estas sentado allí porque me rogaste que te dejara ir adelante, no me hagas arrepentirme, aún hay espacio en el maletero para meter tu cuerpo de Gacela flaca. — replico, haciendo que su madre soltara una risita. — pateare tu trasero.

 

— Mis músculos y yo no podemos entrar ahí Jen — aclaro, mirando detenidamente al rubio por el espejo retrovisor del centro — Además si me haces eso, te acusare con mamá Ackles — le dice, cruzándose de brazos — Y ella te dejara sin postre esta noche, por molestarme.

 

— ¿Crees que mi mama te va a favorecer a ti y no a mí?

 

— Lo hare, Jensen, nada más mira esa cara de niño bueno. — estiro su mano, aprovechando que la carretera estaba despejada para tomar a Jared de la mejilla y pellizcarla. — Es más adorable que tú a esa edad.

 

— Malvada.

 

— ¿Ves? — preguntó con una media sonrisa, por la fuerza de la señora Ackles aplicaba en su mejilla — No es mi culpa que odies a los niños o a las personas más jóvenes que tú.  Jared se ríe, su risa es suave pero hace que Jensen tenga una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le escucha, a veces se pregunta cómo es que puede ser tan despreocupadamente feliz. — Además, no te preocupes por eso, aun tienes tiempo de encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños.

 

— Hombre de mis sueños. — Le corrigió Jensen, su mirada de nuevo perdida por la ventana y el paisaje que nuevamente cambiaba al de un montón de casas de la primera urbanización del pueblo. La entrada de Richardson parecía tan pacifica como siempre, pero los estandartes y las banderas le  daban un ambiente sumamente festivo al lugar, definitivamente la gente estaba feliz siempre por aquí. Solo iba a ser extraño celebrarlo sin Mack.

 

Oh, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

 

Explicaba muchas cosas, en serio muchas, pensó Jared mientras bajaba las maletas que habían apilado en la parte trasera. Es decir, no es como si pensara que Jensen tenía una aversión a las mujeres y porque generalmente no le veía con ninguna, ni que las odiara ni nada por el estilo, pero cobraba sentido ahora que casi siempre desde que le conoce, le ha visto rodeado de hombres. Tampoco es como si, el estuviera tan pendiente de él para asegurarlo categóricamente... pero el punto es que explicaba muchas cosas.

 

Cosas personales incluso, pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

 

— Hey, has estado muy callado. — la voz de Jensen se escuchó muy cerca de su oído, y cuando giro su cabeza, su nariz choco con la de Jensen, quien no se movió ni un centímetro. Joder, podía sentir su rostro en llamas. — ¿No te gusta que sea gay?

 

Están completamente  solos a las afuera de las casa de los abuelos Ackles, acompañados quizás del sol y la suave brisa que caracterizan aquella tarde y Jared está ahí,  tan quieto como Jensen, perdido en la forma en que se ven sus ojos al ser reflejados por el sol — No es eso — dice cuando Jensen se inclina un poco hacia adelante y él no se aleja, ni siquiera parpadea,  perdido cada segundo más en los ojos ajenos.

 

— Eso espero. — los ojos de Jensen se desvían a las maletas, y toma dos de ellas, colgándoselas al hombro. — Apúrate, la abuela ya hizo galletas, estofado y algo con un pato que no quiero ni saber, tenemos que comerlo todo.

 

— ¿Todo? , pero eso suena comida par aun ejercito — dice y esta sonrojado, incapaz de moverse de su lugar porque sencillamente no puede creer la forma en que su corazón palpita y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. ¿Estaba Jensen a punto de besarle? ¿Era su cabeza la que despues de saber que este era gay, estaba imaginándose cosas?

 

No, no, no, no.

 

Se palmeo las mejillas, y tomo las maletas, siguiéndole casi a regañadientes mientras seguía batallando consigo mismo. Estaba imaginando cosas, en serio, estaba alucinando. Solo tenía que comer y conversar con los abuelos de Jensen, que parecían contentos de tener a alguien nuevo en casa al que contarle todas las anécdotas familiares habidas y por haber. Parecían encantados con su capacidad de escuchar y documentar, incluso hacia preguntas, esa era su naturaleza, interesarse por la historia.

 

Con sus piernas cruzadas, observo como Donna empujaba a Jensen a la cocina, ella tenía una mirada severa y Jensen parecía contrariado. Despues de lo que había ocurrido en el auto, no habían conseguido quedarse a solas, con los nietos, bisnietos, primos, hermanos, madres, padres entrando y saliendo a montones de la casa. ¡Incluso los vecinos!

 

Sintió la curiosidad hacerse un espacio en su pecho, pensó que ahora que había terminado el juego de mesa en que había acompañado a la primera señora Ackles podría ir, caminar por ahí y escuchar algo, no es algo que su madre le hubiera enseñado o aprobado, pero como podía no hacerlo si quizás los Ackles pensaban que era homofóbico o algo así, la única forma de negarlo, era saber que pensaban. Genial, era el argumento de un niño de escuela, pero sonaba bastante lógico cuando se deslizo cerca de la cocina y escucho.

 

— Mamá, ¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes más cajas de comida que cargar? – escucho a Jensen quejarse, y sonrió con suavidad, no sabe porque, pero le gustaba la forma en que, pese a que Jensen estaba quejándose, podía escucharse perfectamente adorable — Porque no pones a Jared a que te ayude, es grande y definitivamente no un niño.

 

Claro que eso no quitaba que era un poquito imbécil.

 

— No, mi amor, yo creo que sabes porque te traigo aquí. —  lo dijo con suavidad, aunque recordaba a su madre cuando estaba a punto de dar un sermón. — Hablaste con Jared sobre lo que ocurrió en el auto, ¿sí o no?

 

— Sí — responde escuetamente, haciendo que Jared ruede los ojos detrás de la puerta — Si, le pregunte, pero dijo que no tenía problemas con ello, aunque se sonrojo y se me quedo viendo de manera extraña.

 

— ¿Homofóbico o Homosexual? — la madre de Jensen pregunto y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

 

— Tenía la misma expresión que cuando me beso por primera vez un chico, así que diré, homosexual con poca experiencia.

 

— Uy si, hablo el maestro del sexo gay. — Donna se rio estruendosamente, mientras que él podía escuchar a Ackles resoplando con fuerza. — bueno, te gusta y es gay, no veo porque no, oh espera si veo, es un niño.

 

— ¿Quién demonios dice que me gusta? — respondió tan a la defensiva, que Jared abrió los ojos con sorpresa detrás de la puerta — Es muy tímido e incluso algo torpe, se mete en muchos problemas con facilidad, come demasiado y es si sigue así será más alto que yo, además de por su puesto como bien señalas un niño, ¿Escuchas en esa lista algo que pueda atraerme?

 

— Jensen, te gusta, soy tu madre, y solo con verte sé que te gusta, no importa cuántas veces me digas que no, el hecho de que enumera sus defectos quiere decir quebré has fijado mucho en él.

 

— Es un niño mama — dijo con más suavidad — Y yo un hombre.

 

— No eres un hombre, Jensen, tienes apenas veinticinco años, Jared tiene veinte,  va a cumplir veintiuno. — el tono de Donna había subido peligrosamente alto, y Jared no quería ser el causante de una pelea, por lo que comenzo a entrar en pánico, se adelantó para entrar en la cocina.

 

— ¡¡Hola!! — saludo de pronto, entrando con una sonrisa y encaminándose directamente a la nevera — Necesito algo de agua fría, la primera señora Ackles y yo emprendimos un juego verbal de poder para intimidar a nuestros rivales y me dejo con sed... ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?

 

— No es nada, cariño, ¿quieres algo de comer? — Donna pregunto, mirando a Jensen de reojo mientras decía eso.

 

— ¡¡ Claro!! — responde con una sonrisa enorme — Tengo mucha hambre.

 

Vio como los ojos de Ackles no se apartaban de él, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos en la cocina se preguntó que estaba viendo exactamente, debía estar preguntándose si era cierto que era homosexual, o solo dándole una mirada de desdén porque era, en las palabras de Ackles, un niño.

 

— ¿Qué?  — sonrió,  con toda la inocencia que su rostro pudo reunir — ¿Quieres enfrentarnos a mí y a la primera señora Ackles en un juego? , porque puedo patearte el trasero.

 

— Voy a salir a caminar, ver si puedo encontrarme con algunas personas que conozco.

 

— Oh, qué buena idea cariño, porque no te llevas a Jared y le enseñas el barrio, donde tú y Mackenzie pasaban el tiempo cuando tu padre y yo trabajábamos demasiado — pidió con nostalgia, pasando a Jared una manzana. — Es de las verdes, tus favoritas — agregó,  guiñándole un ojo.

 

— Gracias, me servirá para comerla en el camino con Jensen. — le sonrió a Jensen, pero este solo le miro antes de respirar hondo, parecía que lo que estaba por decir no iba a gustarle.

 

— Quiero estar solo, quizás después. — dijo, dientes apretados y su ceño fruncido, parecía decidido mientras comenzaba a salir de la cocina, sin escuchar a su madre llamarle para nada.

 

 

 

 

Uh, la expresión de Jared cuando le dijo que quería estar solo, apenas tenía un mes de haber llegado a Texas y él no podía soportar el hecho de que el niño le volvía loco, pero cuando había visto esa expresión, casi a punto de llorar, casi le había dicho que viniera con él, que le compraría un helado y le daría palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Había sido tan difícil, el niño era una dulzura, no le hacía daño a nadie, pero su madre tenía que meterlo por sus ojos, ¿qué le había pasado en ese momento?

 

¿Qué?, es decir parecía que estaba tan a la defensiva con el asunto de Jared, que había pasado de este como si fuera una molestia, que evidentemente no quería cargar porque le asfixiaba un poco y lo había dejado más que claro, cuando enfrento a su madre. Pero había olvidado, que era de ella, de quien había heredado su cabeza dura, así que no vio venir lo que paso esa noche. No.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo es que un chico que tenía una sonrisa tan linda hace unas horas esta con esa expresión abatida de repente? Jared sonrió con ternura, la primera señora Ackles, la abuela de Jensen, le dio un suave té, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de la familia se había ido, solamente ellos tres se quedarían a dormir esa noche, dado que el espacio era bastante limitado. Jensen no había regresado en el resto de la tarde, haciendo que se sintiera pésimo por alejar al este de lo que se suponía era su fiesta familiar, hizo que de alguna forma se sintiera un intruso en aquellas paredes.

 

— Es solo que Jensen, lo hice enfadar... Y por eso es que no ha regresado, porque no quiere verme. Solo soy un extraño, no pertenezco aquí... — sus ojos se aguaron y su puchero se pronunció. No quería mostrarse débil, pero necesitaba cariño, toda su vida había sido el niño mimado y ahora de pronto la persona de la que más buscaba  aceptación de negaba a dársela.

 

— Jensen siempre ha sido un poco tosco, lo heredó de su padre — recuerda con nostalgia y está a punto de agregar algo más cuando el sonido de las llaves de Jensen entrando lamo su atención y la de Donna, que entró en la cocina con su propio té en las manos.

 

— Miren quien decidió aparecer, mi hijo el hombre rebelde.

 

— Me voy a dormir. — dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Jared y deteniéndose en seco. — ¿Que paso?  ¿Estás bien?

 

— Nada — respondió, bajando su cabeza al té que bebía.

 

— Bien, pero no abarques toda la cama, Jared y tú deberán dormir juntos esta noche, porque la cama extra que tenía la abuela se dañó. ¿Está bien?

 

— Bien. — replicó, mirando a Jared que tenia de nuevo sus grandes ojos sobre él, este parecía dudoso de decir algo, se notaba que Jensen no estaba feliz con verlo así.

 

Pero también estaba incómodo.

 

No podía creer que la señora Ackles siguiera poniéndolo en una situación difícil con su hijo, además, dormir juntos no era justo para él. ¿Por qué?

 

— Puedo dormir aquí — intento insistir en una opción que fuera menos incómoda, pero solo hizo que tanto Donna como la abuela negarán con la cabeza de inmediato.

 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sentado?, ni aunque me dijeras que es una costumbre en Polonia dormirás así bajo mi techo Jared — le contesto esta última logrando una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

 

— Esta bien.

 

Lo acepta aunque no esté muy contento con ello y despues de tomar su té, ver algo de televisión, leer algo de los libros que tiene pendiente, sabe que no puede ignorar por más tiempo el hecho de que tiene que dormir con Jensen, aun es una molestia para el rubio.

 

La habitación tiene la luz encendida, pero Jensen está dormido en la cama, su celular sobre su pecho y extendido por toda la cama, quizás si consigue mover la almohada de su sitio muy sutilmente, pueda dormir acurrucado en el suelo, pero tan pronto pone una mano en esta, los ojos verdes de Jensen se abren.

 

— Hey, ¿ya vas a dormir? — pregunto, sentándose en la cama con pesadez, el suéter y los pantaloncillos que se había puesto después de darse un baño le quedaban increíbles para su definido cuerpo.

 

— Sí — respondió con suavidad, bajando su mirada al suelo de inédito — Solo tomate mi almohada y me acurrucare por allá — señaló un área indefinida del cuarto, donde no había nada más que el suelo.

 

— No,  ven aquí.  — Le tomo del brazo y tiro de él, y tenía tan pocas fuerzas en su cuerpo que se dejó arrastrar hasta estar sentado a un lado de Ackles, quien le recogió el pelo de la frente y dejo un beso en ella, un beso que duro más de lo que esperaba. — duerme conmigo, Jay.

 

— ¿No será un problema? — preguntó con suavidad,  sus hombros se movieron hacia abajo quizás como un reflejo de su estado de ánimo — Puedo dormir por ahí,  si prefieres estar solo, se cuándo molesto. No soy tan tonto.

 

— No molestas, Jared. Es todo lo contrario, mi mama piensa tonterías y me hizo enfadar, porque quiere lanzarme a tus brazos solo porque yo pienso que tú también podrías ser como yo, y no es así de fácil, mi última ruptura no fue sencilla, éramos buenos amigos, pero no estoy listo para intentar ninguna cosa con alguien y mama... Hey, no llores, oh, Jay, no llores por favor...

 

— Pero... pero, es que — se tragó otro sollozo, murmuró algo en su propio idioma y al ver la expresión confundida de Jensen decidió continuar esta vez en inglés — No fui yo quien te hizo enfadar, pero si quien salió lastimado... me sentí fuera de lugar, es decir, sé que solo soy el estudiante torpe de intercambio, pero hasta ese instante me sentí un intruso....

 

— Cariño, no es así, no es así, Jay, eres importante para mí, eres mi hermanito menor, ¿sabes? El que siempre quise, pero en lugar tuve a la chillona y terca de Mack... — dijo, intentando hacer reír a Jared mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de este con sus dedos, una tarea imposible porque estas no paraban de fluir. — no eres un intruso, nunca lo serás ya, mira a la abuela, ella te amo con solo ver lo buena persona que eras, y mama también está enamorada de ti. Eres un buen chico.

 

Jared asintió,  llevando sus manos a luchar con sus propias lágrimas — Lo siento, es solo que me dolió más de lo que esperaba, no puedo dejar de llorar cuando estoy así — se queja,  ocultando su rostro en sus manos — Lo siento, lo siento.

 

— No llores, Jay, vamos hombre, eres demasiado grande... — dijo con ligereza, tomando al chico en brazo y arrastrándolo hasta que estuvo en la cama enteramente. — Hey, no llores, Dios, soy un idiota, no debí haberte tratado así... Tú no tienes nada de lo que disculparte.

 

— Entonces... entonces — dice y su voz se tranquiliza un poco, pese a que aún suena  agitado — ¿Puedo dormir contigo, sin incomodarte?  ¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿Seguro? Los ojos de Jared, se ven claros por las lágrimas y su expresión, mejillas algo rojas, parpados hinchados y rostro manchado de surcos de lágrimas, hace que Jensen se sienta un poco más idiota, Jared luce realmente afectado como nunca le ha visto desde que le conoció. 

 

— Si, Jay, podemos dormir juntos, solo cambia tus ropas y acurruquémonos debajo de las sábanas, el abuelo tiende a bajar la temperatura nivel Alaska después de las doce de la noche. — sonrío, y tomo a Jared de la nuca para besar nuevamente su frente. — espero me perdones por ser un idiota.

 

— Esta bien — respondió relajándose con el suave gesto de cariño — Te perdono, lamento si... si pareciera que me incómoda a tu sexualidad, solo me sorprendió un poco la facilidad con que hablas de ello, incluso con tu familia presente, en la mía aun después de un tiempo no es sencillo y creo que no lo será. 

 

— Entonces, eres como yo, ¿ves? Más razón para ser mejores amigos. — Jensen le sonrió, y eso le hizo sentir más relajado.

 

— Cierto — concedió con una suave sonrisa — Iré a lavarme los dientes y me pondré la piyama que compre la otra noche en el centro comercial, la de conejos — informa, claramente emocionado.

 

— Eres un niño...

 


	2. Parte 02

 

Había sido un poco brusco con el cuándo le había enviado a su habitación después de que Jared le abrazara por sorpresa al salir de la ducha, y aunque sabía que el chico no se lo había tomado a mal, aun se sentía culpable. La temporada de fútbol había acabado, pero los entrenamientos continuaban planificándose, considerando que dentro de unos años podía ser el médico principal, no había querido perderse ni un día.

 

Aun con las ganas de trabajar que tenía hoy, le habían dicho que por la lluvia repentina, habían preferido darle el día libre a los jugadores, apenas era el comienzo de los entrenamientos y no querían que nadie cogiera un resfriado tan pronto.

 

Donna, su madre, había salido con varias amigas para la reunión semanal del club de lectura, y él estaba en casa nuevamente solo con Jared, tentando al destino, era temprano así que no había mucho que ver en la televisión, y después de lo ocurrido con Jared, no quería pensar en el chico porque la erección que surgía a raíz de eso era luego imposible de bajar.

 

Había sido difícil,  sentir sus suaves manos contra su piel húmeda,  cálida y sensible después de la ducha que había tenido, mucho menos sentir como con su cara completamente pegada a su espalda, la suave vibración de su risa recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había maldecido el instante en que había cerrado los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho cuando Jared le abrazo, habían sido segundos, pero se había sentido muy bien.

 

— ¡Mierda! — murmuro, el teléfono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre Padalecki, estaba tan excitado que no quería hablar con nadie, pero aun mayor fue la sorpresa cuando al otro lado de la línea le hablo su hermana menor. — joder, buenas horas de llamar.

 

— Yo también te quiero y te extraño Jensen. — la voz irónica de su hermana le llego hasta los oídos. — ¡Gracias, hombre, en serio! — continuo haciendo que este rodará los ojos.

 

— Jodete, ¿qué quieres? Sabes que mama no llega hoy temprano, y sí, estoy un poco gruñón no necesito que me lo digas. — mascullo al teléfono, acurrucándose en el sofá de nuevo.

 

— Joder, si, lo sé. — mascullo su hermana al otro lado, claramente enojada. — Pero llamaba porque quería hablar contigo, no con mama, genio. — el "genio" llevaba implícito un tono bastante odioso.

 

— ¿De que quieras hablar conmigo? — pregunto, cruzando sus piernas y frunciendo el ceño. — Nos vamos a ver dentro de una semana, y yo por fin tendré libertad puesto que mama te molestara a ti en lugar de a mí.

 

— Sí,  lo sé — Jensen escucha un suspiro al otro lado de la línea que no sabe cómo interpretar. — En una semana Jared y yo, regresaremos a casa, es increíble que el tiempo del intercambio pasara tan, pero, tan rápido, ¿No?

 

— Ni me lo digas. — sabía que su mirada se había vuelto triste mientras contemplaba la televisión, estaba triste, porque solo pensarlo hacia que su corazón latiera velozmente, no quería perder a Jared, no quería que se fuera.

 

— ¿Y qué tal lo llevas? — indago la hermana menor al otro lado de la línea. — Mama dice que ustedes se han unido como hermanos, pensé que debería estar celosa, pero después me aclaro que fue al inicio... que ustedes se ven como algo más...

 

— Oh dios, mama te ha llenado la cabeza de mentiras entonces, ¡está obsesionada! — Exclamo, levantándose para fijarse si Jared le había escuchado, pero el chico parecía seguir arriba. — Ella cree que yo siento algo por Jared.

 

— Esta bien, supongamos que no es así,  después de todo ese estúpido de tu ex novio parece haberse quedado a vivir por siempre en tu corazón. — acepta Mackenzie restándole importancia al asunto. — Pero, suponiendo también que sientes algo, deberías decírselo.  Quizás solo tengas esta oportunidad, hermano.

 

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a funcionar, Mack?

 

No se había dado cuenta aun de que las palabras de su hermana le habían dejado paralizado y verdaderamente considerando sus decisiones hasta ahora.

 

— Porque siempre te has empeñado en negar las cosas a las que le temes aun cuando sean cosas realmente buenas y esta vez. — su voz se volvió un poco más firme. — lo niegas tanto, en serio tanto, que sé que es porque estas aterrado de todo lo que estas sintiendo.

 

— No va a funcionar, Mack, él va a irse, y no va a regresar hasta quien sabe cuándo, va a regresar a su país, y yo me voy a quedar con un corazón roto.

 

— Si no se lo dices, vas a quedar con el corazón roto de todas formas.

 

Jensen casi podía verla, expresión seria y su espalda recta, su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos fijos en él, aunque en realidad, lo que tenía en su cabeza era un recuerdo era suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio.

 

— Así que ¿Qué tienes que perder?

 

— Te odio, desearía que nunca hubieras tomado ese horrible intercambio.

 

— Díselo, si sigues negándolo y alejándole, no serás el único con el corazón roto.

 

Era obvio lo que ella implicaba, y él lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace unos meses ya, aunque Jared nunca se hubiera atrevido a decírselo, él sabía lo que el joven sentía por él, y también sabia porque no había dicho nada. No quería que Jensen le fuera indiferente como lo había sido despues de que su madre le hubiera hecho ver sus sentimientos.

 

Despues de la llamada de Mackenzie, tomo las llaves de su auto y le grito a Jared que volvería tarde, y escapo de casa, como un cobarde, necesitando despejar su mente sin tener que respirar a Jared Padalecki todo el día. Durante casi un año habían construido una sólida relación de amigos y algo más, y decía lo de "algo más" porque como su madre se lo había hecho ver en reiteradas ocasiones, él y Jared siempre, todo el tiempo, coqueteaban el uno con el otro sin siquiera notarlo.

 

Era su forma de ser alrededor de ese chiquillo.

 

Al inicio había sido en plan broma, pero pronto eso se había convertido en algo a lo que él no había querido ponerle nombre.

 

Ahora era algo tan complicado que ni siquiera quería hablar de ello.

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente de la llamada de su hermana, observo como Jared estaba contándole a su madre algo sobre el informe final que había entregado y estaba feliz, tan feliz, que tenía los hoyuelos presentes en su rostro mientras hablaba. Triste, entro y salió de la cocina tan rápido como pudo, evitando la mirada de su madre, que ya parecía haber conversado con Mackenzie.

 

Nuevamente estaba sin trabajo, así que solo le quedaba ver repeticiones de juegos, lo que no esperaba es que a mitad del juego, Padalecki se sentara a su lado, esos enormes ojos verdes sobre él, vino a preguntarle que iban a almorzar, y el solo se le quedo mirando fijamente por unos minutos antes de decirle que se vistiera bonito, que iban a salir.

 

La sonrisa de Jared se hizo grande y él se quedó fascinado por la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron y parecieron ser capaz de brillar por sí mismos, mientras corría escaleras arriba, eso sin duda tenía que tomárselo como un sí. Uno que hizo a su propio corazón sentirse un poco más tranquilo y liviano.

 

Una vez que estuvo en el auto, podía ver la emoción de Jared, no parecía importarle a donde le llevaba, y aunque llovía eso tampoco desanimaba al chico, el simplemente estaba tan lleno de ánimo que no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre cosas que Jensen escuchaba a medias.

 

Porque estaba más concentrado en esa sonrisa, en la forma en que sus labios se movían y cachetes se inflaman un poco, estaba concentrado en cada gesto y lo mucho que deseaba verlos más de cerca.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — indago Jared de un pronto a otro, sacándole de su ensoñación y haciendo que se diera cuenta que se había acercado a este. Dios, estaban tan cerca.

 

— Uh, nada, solo, perdí la concentración. — Se alejó de nuevo, prestando atención al camino, realmente había perdido mucho la práctica en esto de salir en una cita, y no sabía a donde llevar a Jared, su madre le había recomendado tantos lugares, y los tres habían explorado la ciudad como nunca. Oh, quizás debía llevarlo a ese sitio donde servían las jugosas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban.

 

— Vamos a chocar, Jen. — Se queja, empujando su hombro. — ¿Y qué le dirías a tu madre? ¿Perdiste la concentración? — Indago, con claras intenciones de molestar. — Una vez tome el auto de mama en casa, tenía  años,  mi hermana menor me reto a que lo hiciera, choque contra un árbol a los metros de casa, ¿Sabes que dije?

 

— Con esa cara seguro que nadie te culpo. — dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Jared reír.

 

— Realmente esperaba eso también, así que dije la verdad... ¡Fue un reto! — alza sus manos en el aire, simulando sus palabras de aquel incidente. — Mi madre nunca se había enojado tanto como ese día,  dios... ella gritaba algo así como histéricamente. 

 

— Te lo merecías. — se burló de Jared, mirándole de nuevo. — Eres un niño travieso, por eso no te voy a deja tomar este auto nunca.

 

Con la risa de Jared, tomo la calle para poder llegar al pequeño lugar donde pensaba llevarle. Dejo el auto al frente y ambos salieron, y cuando Jared Padalecki tuvo su hamburguesa delante, suspiro de gusto, tomando la jugosa hamburguesa en sus manos y dando el primer mordisco, todo antes de que Jensen Ackles se atreviera siquiera a decirle que esto era una cita.

 

Sin duda estaba hecho un cobarde.

 

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que...? — tuvo la atención de Jared, pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir de él.

 

— ¿Qué?  ¿Qué sucede, Jen? — preguntó Jared, aun con su hamburguesa en su mano se inclinó hacia adelante y los ojos de ambos se conectaron otra vez, de alguna forma que no comprende Jared y él se atraían increíblemente, estaba seguro de ello. No podía estarlo imaginando. — Dime...

 

— ¿Tegustariaqueestofueraunacita? — Dijo muy rápido, incluso atrayendo la mirada de unas chicas de una mesa cercana.

 

— ¿Una cita? — repitió, pero a diferencia de Jensen con un tono de voz más bajo y pausado, incluso sorprendido. — Bueno, me... me gustaría mucho. — agregó sonrojado, su vista de pronto se encontró fija en la hamburguesa que estaba comiéndose.

 

— Uh, eso es un alivio, pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. — dijo, dejándose caer en su silla y suspirando de pronto con gran alivio. — eso fue fácil. — miro a Jared, quien le miraba tímidamente.

 

— ¿En serio? — Jared hizo una mueca. — Apenas si logre escuchar lo que dijiste, dios al menos si escuche bien y no era producto de mi imaginación, eso hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso. — se quedó callado cuando noto que Jensen le veía. — Es decir, no es como si hubiera estado soñando con algo así como una cita... voy a callarme ahora y... comer. — se apresuró a morder su hamburguesa, era lo único que podía callar le ahora está que su timidez estaba haciéndose cargo de él.

 

Ackles estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, sus dedos tocando los labios de Jared con suavidad.

 

— En realidad, es todo culpa de Mackenzie, sin ella nunca me había atrevido a decirte nada.

 

Jared se veía tan hermoso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos, se quedaron dóciles a la caricia que él le daba — Entonces tengo que darle las gracias, estaba empezando a creer que era mi imaginación, en serio.

 

— En realidad soy un poco torpe para estas cosas.

 

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto haciendo una mueca. — Eres amable, divertido y terriblemente ardiente, ¿Cómo puedes ser torpe con todo eso? — La sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Jensen le dice que este se ha quedado en la última parte — Hombre hoy no es mi día, nada se está quedando en mi cabeza — agrego, nervioso.

 

— Es un subidor de ego esa frase que acabas de decir, pero eso no quiere decir que no se me permita ser un torpe total, siempre lo he sido, por eso mi novio… exnovio, termino conmigo, dijo que no iba a funcionar, que yo era raro. – tomo de su cerveza y miro a Jared, esos ojos que le decían tanto desde que había llegado. – Gracias, por aceptar tener esta humillante cita despues de un año de aguantarme.

 

— ¿Estás loco? — indago como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. — Gracias a ti, les he causado bastantes problemas a ti y a tu familia, soy algo torpe también, por si no lo notaste todas las veces que me viste en el suelo, cantando canciones humillantes y algo bastante desnudo. — Jensen ríe y Jared se encoge de hombros. — No eres torpe, eres muy amable Jensen, bueno, excepto cuando alguien se come tu postre.

 

— Odio que la gente haga eso, y gracias, así es como mama nos crio. — rodo sus ojos, y miro su hamburguesa a medio comer, estaba jugosa, pero la conversación con Jared le agradaba. — Fue divertido verte cantar cuando creías que estabas solo.

 

— Para mí no... Aunque debo admitir que ese día estaba particularmente afinado. — dice y no se detiene cuando Jensen niega con la cabeza. — De hecho, quizás deje la universidad y me dedique a cantar en los metros, soy bueno como para eso y más.

 

— Si, serias genial como cantante en los metros. Quizás de esa forma puedas quedarte aquí... — de verdad que lo intento, si, lo intento quizás demasiado duro, pero no funciono de la forma que esperaba que lo hiciera. Sonó patético y adolorido, casi desesperado.

 

El silencio que se hizo entre ambos hizo que Jensen hicieron todo lo posible para no encontrarse con los ojos de Jared e ignorar la forma en que no había contestado nada, en que se había quedado totalmente en silencio, como nunca le había visto desde hace un año. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco, al sentir una sensación de frio adormecer su cuerpo, al menos hasta que sintió la mano de Jared en su mejilla, para despues sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Haciendo que una especie de onda de calor, le regresara a la vida en instantes.

 

— No. — murmuro, pero regreso el beso, sin ahondarlo para no sucumbir al deseo. — Joder, Jay, esto es por lo que no quería hacerlo, tú te vas, y yo me voy a quedar y mi corazón va a romperse.

 

Se mordió los labios, sus ojos verdes fijándose en los de Padalecki, que tenía una expresión mucho más madura que la suya en ese momento, no podía ser que con Jared hubiera descubierto la clase de cobarde que era, con el enorme temor que tenía a ser herido.

 

— Dejémonos llevar... solo por una vez Jensen, deja que estos cinco días sea lo más impresionante que nos haya pasado en la vida. — pidió sonriendo antes de inclinarse a seguir el suave beso que habían comenzado. — Te necesito. — agrego con suavidad.

 

— Yo también te necesito.

 

 

 

 

Era el tan temido Miércoles, Miércoles de grasientas y dulces donuts que parecían no acabar de llegar, y si, el odiaba esas cosas, pero no quería decir que los demás lo hiciera, especialmente Jared Padalecki, el devorador de dulces que probablemente se convertiría en un diabético si seguía este paso frenético de devorar cuantas donas pudiera, tantas como se le atravesaran. El chico era idéntico a su madre a la hora de devorar donuts.

 

Mama Ackles había establecido los Miércoles como los días de comer Donuts cuando su padre aún estaba vivo, y Padalecki, durante todo este año, había aceptado la costumbre con los brazos muy abiertos, esperando cada Miércoles en la tarde con una sonrisa, impaciente por ir a comer donuts de tocino, de fresa, de gelatina, de mermelada, ¡las comía todas!

 

Pero hoy era un miércoles distinto, su madre había tomado una dona y se había marchado diciendo que estaba cansada. Astuta mujer, siempre jugando muy bien sus cartas, ella se había dado cuenta tan pronto Jared había entrado en su habitación la noche anterior y había cerrado la puerta.

 

No habían hecho nada meramente obsceno, solo se habían abrazado en la cama y habían visto una película, sucumbiendo a la enorme atracción que por un año se había acumulado en sus cuerpos.

 

Era tan extraño, la forma en que habían compartido ese día por más de una hora suaves besos y caricias, ninguna tiraba mas allá, porque por alguna razón lo que necesitaban en ese momento era simplemente sentir ese palpitar fuerte y errático de sus corazones y esa sensación de comodidad y pertenencia, solo saber que estaban ahí. Regresar a casa, había sido casi en medio de una nube y su madre lo había notado, incluso viendo la película, sus manos no se habían soltado y se había acostumbrado a las sonrisas suaves que Jared le daba cuando nadie los estaba mirando.

 

— Eres como un monstro devora dulces, esto no parece una segunda cita, es más como una tarde para que te llenes el estómago. — rio Jensen, tomando una servilleta para limpiar la mejilla del joven, quitando algo de mermelada de él. — ¿Quieres caminar mientras devoras las ultimas?

 

— No es mi culpa, tú mama creo un monstro al enseñarle esta exquisita tradición — se atraganto con un pedazo de Donuts, haciendo que Jensen le palmeara la espalda de inmediato. — Gracias, y bueno, sí, así no me sentiré que estoy haciéndome un balón de fútbol.

 

— Créeme, estas muy cerca de serlo, pero... — acerco su boca a la oreja de Jared. —...siempre he sido muy bueno manipulando balones, se cómo agarrarlos para que hagan lo que quiero.

 

Jared se estremece como si fuera un adolescente en el mismo instante que siente el susurro de Jensen recorrer todo su cuerpo como si fuera una corriente de aire entre caliente y frio.

 

 — ¿Sí? ¿Estás seguro de ello? ¿Qué puedes manipular cualquier balón para tu placer? Es la conversación/coqueteo más extraña que ha tenido nunca, pero no pierde tiempo en pensar en ello, porque los ojos de Jensen brillan con una intensidad que le quita el aliento.

 

— Tendrás que averiguarlo y comparar, pero apuesto que no tienes mucho para comparar. — rio abiertamente ante ello, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el mostrador, dejando a Jared con un enorme sonrojo en él.

 

Busco por una bolsa para meter las donuts restantes de Jared y sonrió cuando este le hizo un puchero. Lo metió allí con Jared protestando por qué lo hacía, pero pronto, se quedó callado con un suave beso en su frente.

 

— Para algunas personas la poca experiencia es sexy. — se quejó aceptando la mano que Jensen le ofrecía.

 

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Quiero saberlo, así que dímelo ya. — sonrió, tomándole de la mano con fuerza para llevárselo fuera del local, caminando por la calle con Jared a su lado, ese chico era tan alto que atraía miradas, pero estaba seguro de que no solo por eso.

 

— Un niño cuando estaba en primero de escuela, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos grandes, así que simplemente se me antojo besarlo, en ese instante mis padres pensaron que eso fue adorable. — Ríe recordando la sonrisa suave de su madre — Despues en secundaria, un chico dos años mayor que yo que me beso en frente de mis padres y desato el infierno en casa, aparentemente a esa edad no era adorable y más recientemente un doctor de futbol irremediablemente sexy.

 

— ¿Quién es ese entrenador? ¿Lo conozco? — se rio ampliamente con la expresión de Jared, indignación y molestia en él. — Me gusta tu inocencia, lo admito, me encanta lo adorable que eres, me has entretenido mucho con ello durante estos meses que has estado junto a nosotros, así que, si, puedes contarme en tu muy corta lista.

 

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó, su expresión se hace un poco traviesa — ¿Cuantos cuentas en tu, asumo, no tan corta lista?

 

— He tenido sexo con muchos, en especial en la universidad, pero en el tema de novios, solo he tenido tres, uno en la preparatoria, una en la universidad y uno cuando empecé a trabajar.

 

— No debí preguntar. — se quejó con una mueca. — Me siento un niño. — aclaro con seriedad cuando Jensen arqueo una ceja. — Es decir tal vez ni se besar bien y tu...

 

— ¿Y yo que? Todos hemos estado allí, Jared, además, el sexo sin amor, eso es ridículo, es bueno al momento, pero la sensación desaparece muy rápido, en cambio, cuando estas en una relación, esa clase de cosas no deberían importar.

 

Jensen había sonado tan maduro que Jared no encontró más remedio que asentir con suavidad, sin alejar su mirada de Ackles que se sorprendió cuando él se inclinó y dejo un suave beso en sus labios.

 

 — Tienes razón,  ese comentario fue inapropiado,  lo importante no es la experiencia sino lo que sientas por las personas y yo siento mucho por ti... en serio. 

 

— Dios, no digas eso, juro que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca.

 

La calle estaba llena de transeúntes, y aunque Jensen nunca había sido mucho de ver escaparates, ahora mismo los conseguía interesantes mientras tenia las mejillas totalmente rojas y calientes. No parecía nada bueno que Jared confesara sutilmente sus sentimientos cuando el apenas estaba haciendo las paces con los suyos propios.

 

— Apenas puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo sobre lo mucho que  me gustas.

 

— Jen... yo, realmente necesito... — se quedó callado cuando uno de los dedos de Jensen se quedó sobre sus labios, claramente pidiéndole que no continuará.

 

— Lo sé, yo también, pero si me lo dices ahora, me vas a volver loco.

 

Se lo aseguro con una suave sonrisa.

 

— Vayamos al parque, caminemos un largo rato. Solo quiero estar contigo, quitarme el miedo.

 

Aceptó con una suave inclinación de cabeza, quería decirlo, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero también tenía que respetar que todo esto era más duro para Jensen, que al ser muchísimo más centrado — quizás controlador era una mejor palabra—  estaba afectándole más el hecho de no tener control sobre esto, sobre ellos.  Así que lo acepto para que pudiera simplemente caminar un largo rato, ignorando decir algo de lo que sentía,  que se demostraban en acciones.

 

Charlaron mucho durante el camino,  Jared no sabía tanto de Jensen como creía y era divertido saber que cada aspecto hacia que el otro hombre más atractivo.

 

— Así que siempre supiste que querías estudiar para médico ¿Eso no es algo egocéntrico? 

 

— No, claro que no, siempre supe lo que quería en mi vida. Quería algo que me mantuviera cerca del futbol americano, eso quería, quería serles útil, no solo en el campo si no también fuera de él, y esta fuera manera de hacerlo.

 

— ¿Y nunca pensaste en jugar? — preguntó Jared sorprendido, mordiendo su último donuts. — Hace tiempo quería preguntarte eso, dado que todo esto es más que un deporte para ti, pensé que lo habrías jugado una o dos veces. ¿No?

 

— Dañe mi rodilla. — dijo, mitad risa, mitad jadeo, parecía que le avergonzaba en su totalidad lo que estaba sintiendo con esa pregunta.

 

Jared se detuvo, estaban en media calle cuando lo hizo, rodeado de personas perdidas en sus propios asuntos que realmente ni siquiera estaba viéndolos, pero estaba bien, de alguna forma solo tenía ojos para el hombre que miraba al suelo, con esa expresión rota de vergüenza y dolor.  Se sintió como un imbécil por preguntar, pero se sentía peor por Jensen, no por lástima, sino por ver cómo le dolía aquel pequeño secreto. No quería ver dolor en su mirada y aunque la diferencia de altura era poca, se las arregló para atraer al rubio a sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza, solo quería que Jensen supiera que estaba aquí.

 

— Oh Jay, no tienes por qué hacer eso, todo está bien. He pasado casi nueve años desde eso, soy un buen jugador, y algunos jugadores aún recuerdan mi score mientras jugué. Soy un muy buen estratega, pero la medicina, siempre me gusto, el hecho de que dañara mi rodilla fue suficiente para que siguiera mi sueño. — era una tonta explicación, pero dios, no quería que Jared sintiera más pena por el de la que ya el mismo se daba. Eso, claro, no le impidió aceptar el abrazo, abrazo a Jared de vuelta cuidando que la bolsa de donuts no se fuera al carajo.

 

— Lo sé, sé que eres feliz con lo que haces ahora puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero tan bien está bien esto, extrañar las cosas a veces, no hay nada malo en añorar algo Jen y además, déjame hacer esto por ti. — pidió separándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios ajenos. — Y sé que eres un buen estratega, me quede sorprendido de las planeaciones de las festividades familiares.

 

— Joder no, es horrible trabajar con mi mama, ella no respeta mis fechas límites. — esta vez se ríe, acercándose a besar a Jared de nuevo. — Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

 

— Y creo que a ella le divierte hacerlo. — le advierte riendo de la expresión indignada que tiene Jensen en su rostro tan pronto lo dice. — Quizás porque te pones un poco adorable cuando pasa eso

 

— Yo no soy adorable, tú eres adorable.

 

 

 

 

El jueves por mañana siente que Jared y su mama se han vuelto totalmente locos, son casi las siete de la mañana cuando le despiertan, bastante antes de lo que generalmente se despierta cuando no tiene que trabajar, así que le dedica a Jared la peor expresión que ha hecho en su vida, pero Jared le devuelve la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto nunca. Es suficiente para que el mal humor se evapore y solo quede resignación cuando el menor le toma de los brazos y tira hacia su closet.

 

No sabe porque Jared menciona algo de trajes de baño, protector solar y camisetas frescas, solo arruga la cara y suspira, dejando que el menor saque un montón de su closet y lo guarde en una pequeña maleta y después salir por la puerta tan rápido como entro. Dejándole algo confundido hasta que escuchar el grito de su madre “Jensen, piscina, por dios, que lento eres cuando estas levantado”.

 

Cuando está en el auto, con Jared y su madre hablando de qué tipo de comida pasar a comprar se da cuenta que esos dos han planeado sin decirle nada un viaje a las pequeñas piscinas locales que acaban de abrir al público. Más tarde, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, cuando nota lo emocionado que Jared esta, como el chiquillo que es, con una pantaloneta algo pequeña para él y su nariz un poco llena de bloqueador que ni siquiera se ha terminado de poner bien.  Está encantado, encantado de esa alegría que Jared lleva tan dentro y proyecta en tan simples cosas.

 

Jared le hace sentirse ligero, a veces como un pequeño niño que le empuja simplemente a divertirse sin importar nada más, por eso, quizás empiezan a jugar de atacarse con el agua, Jared gana por supuesto, esas enormes manos pueden recoger más agua que él, aunque no sea particularmente pequeño. No recuerda haber reído tanto hace mucho tiempo y no solo porque se la pasaran jugando en el agua y compartiendo suaves besos, sino porque hasta cocinar con Jared era divertido, dios cada cosa que hacía con Jared era diferente, más suave y brillante, no recuerda haberse sentido así con ninguno de sus novios y esto se está haciendo demasiado grande demasiado rápido.

 

El viernes le sorprende con el mismo sentimiento de felicidad y miedo formándose con la misma fuerza en su garganta, aunque es un día más tranquilo y deciden jugar algunos videos juegos, lo disfruta, no sabe cómo, pero lo disfruta. Jared es bueno en los juegos donde está un carro de por medio, pero en los juegos de deportes, el chico simplemente pierde coordinación, concentración y se vuelve la presa perfecta de su más que experimentadas manos.

 

Dios, realmente le había dado una paliza de la que hasta su madre se había sorprendido, haciendo que Jared se sonrojara y pusiera ese puchero que se come a besos tan pronto su madre sale de la habitación, le roba el aliento porque necesita sentirle, recorrer cada rincón de su boca se vuelve una necesidad casi tan fuerte como respirar, necesita estar seguro de que tenga los suficientes recuerdos a que aferrarse cuando Jared ya no este.

 

Quizás por eso termina sobre su regazo, compartiendo largos y más calientes besos, logrando que se pongan duros en sus pantalones, pero sean incapaces de ir más allá, por primera vez esa tarde, puede ver en los ojos de Jared el miedo de dejarle.

 

Eso le siente muy mal y el nudo en su garganta se siente más grande.

 

El sábado hay un juego de practica con un equipo de la UT de Houston, y debe ir a trabajar, pero como Jared ya no tiene nada interesante que hacer, es normal que se vaya con él en la camioneta, preguntándole a Jensen las mismas cosas que le pregunto al primer partido que asistió, donde estuvo sentado todo el partido, intentando comprender un deporte tan difícil como el Futbol Americano.

 

Aunque ha ido a unos diez juegos en la Universidad de Texas y la cantidad de camisetas de los Longhorns de UT—Austin ha incrementado considerablemente desde que le regalo aquella vieja camiseta un día que no tenía nada que ponerse. Ahora tiene suéter, balones firmados, chaquetas e incluso una gorra, pero sorprendentemente aun no entiende el futbol.

 

Todo lo que sabe es que es un Touchdown y la patada al arco, en su mente, el futbol americano es Rugby, y el soccer es mejor que cualquier cosa. Cuando se lo dijo la primera vez, Jensen quiso patear su cabeza polaca de vuelta a su país, ese probablemente fue su primer argumento serio sobre deporte, y seguramente el único que habían tenido.

 

No le deja sentarse en las gradas, se los lleva a la banca, dándole a Jared una perspectiva increíble del partido desde abajo, puede verle absorber la mayor información posible mientras él se encarga de asegurar que los jugadores tengan el equipo bien puesto y los vendajes en su sitio.

 

Despues del partido, Jensen debe quedarse para ayudar al médico de cabecera a masajear a los jugadores, y cuando encuentra a Jared en el pasillo con un puchero, quiere reírse y asegurarle que no tiene por qué sentir celos de ese montón de heterosexuales. Además, en la noche, despues de que puede meterle a la cama, se embarduna las manos de crema y le aplica un masaje relajante, Jared está dormido antes de que acabe de masajear su espalda.

 

Esa noche se queda mirando a Jared dormir, su suave respiración hace que su pecho suba y baje a un ritmo perfecto, de vez en cuando se mueve un poco, o apretaba entre sus manos las sabanas debajo de su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejar ir algo en sueños.

 

 Nunca había comprendido a las personas que hacían eso, de hecho le parecían algo terroríficas pero fue suficiente el encontrarse con la persona correcta para darse cuenta que era sencillo.

 

Despues de ese pensamiento, la mañana del domingo lo consiguió desvelado, su mano siendo apretada por la de Jared quien no le soltó desde que él le ofreció su mano para apretar en lugar de la sabana. Dedos entrelazados, entumecidos, dedos manteniéndolos juntos, previniendo la separación definitiva.

 

— ¿Aun sientes los dedos? — pregunto Jared, su rostro entre adormilado y sonriente, mirando a Jensen directamente a los ojos que se sorprendió, dado que no se había dado cuenta en que instante el menor se había despertado. — ¿Sabes?, eres el primer chico con el que duermo en la cama, toda una noche de salvajes sueños — bromeo.

 

— Lo sé, ¿qué tal la experiencia? — parpadeo, acercándose a él para besarle.

 

— Hermosa, es como dormir totalmente seguro de que nada va a pasarte — sonrió, cerrando la boca graciosamente cuando Jensen se acercó. — Espera, mi hermano mayor dijo que su novia le daba besos recién despierta y lo odiaba, tu sabes, hacía falta algo de pasta de dientes y enjuague bucal, ¿No dirás lo mismo despues?

 

— Quizás lo haga, no lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebe, ¿no? — aun sujetando la mano de Jared, se posiciono sobre el joven, presionando su delgado cuerpo contra la cama, una sonrisa malvada formándose en su rostro. — Es nuestro último día, aun podemos experimentar cosas nuevas.

 

Jared sonrió, era extraño sentir a Jensen totalmente encima de su cuerpo, mirándole como si quiera quitar la piyama que llevaba puesta t tocar cualquier centímetro de piel que encontrara abajo, pero así como fue extraño tan bien fue excitante — ¿Qué cosas podrías experimentar? — llevo sus manos hacia el cuello ajeno disfrutando que sus manos se encontraron con algo de piel que dejaba ver la vieja camiseta.

 

— Muchas cosas.

 

— Jensen, Jared, hora de ir a comer. — la voz de su madre tocando la puerta de la habitación de Jensen hizo que ambos se enrojecieran, riéndose bajito para que no descubriera que estaban juntos, pero su madre entonces volvió a tocar la puerta. — vamos, Jensen, sé que ambos están allí.

 

— Mierda. — murmuro Jared, sus labios formaron un puchero de inmediato. — Espero que tu mama no sea muy católica en su casa. — susurro, haciendo que Jensen riera.

 

— Con un hijo gay, lo dudo. — Aunque Jared pensara que Jensen se iba a poner de pie, este le tomo de las mejillas y le beso, tomándole por sorpresa.

 

La pasión con la que le beso esa mañana le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo, dejándole entumecido, con ganas de aferrarse a él todo el tiempo.

 

No se imagina como sería ir más allá, sentir los gruesos y calientes labios de Jensen por todo su cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos y saliva que se sentiría tan caliente que le había suspirar y retorcerse, reaccionar a cada una de sus caricias, como si le perteneciera. No pudo evitar bajar a desayunar con ese pensamiento, sonrojado se cuando la madre de Jensen le paso una taza de café y arqueo una ceja, él quiso defenderse de inmediato y decir que no había pasado nada, pero supone que eso le haría sonar como un niño pequeño. 

 

— Me voy con Amanda a comprar los globos para la bienvenida de Mackenzie. — ella suspiro, guiñándole un ojo a Jensen, la despedida de Jared seria esta noche, y él estaba tan nervioso, por fortuna, su madre le había dado el trabajo más fácil, entretener a Jared.

 

— Adiós, mama, por favor, no se tarden demasiado. — dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

— ¿Qué le están preparando a Mackenzie en medio de tanto secreto? — indago entre cerrando los ojos y mirando directamente de uno a otro — ¿Y porque no puedo ayudar? , aunque solo la he visto por video llamadas, se cuales dulces le gustan podría ayudar en eso.

 

Ackles le miro a los ojos, su mirada triste y asolada por el dolor de tener que decir el adiós, había tenido esa mirada toda esta semana, en serio, no la había quitado, solo la había llenado con felicidad, pero el dolor siempre estaba allí, latente.

 

— Cariño, no vas a estar para conocerla.

 

— Lo sé,  pero pensé que podría dejarle algo listo de mi parte, para agradecerle por darme la oportunidad de conocerlos... en especial a ti Jen.

 

— Veremos qué podemos hacer, Jared, tenemos todo el día para estar juntos. — Le aseguro, acercándose a Jared y besándolo en la frente con mucho cariño. — Lo que tú quieras.

 

No sabe las implicaciones de sus palabras hasta que está rogando por algo de café prácticamente cuatro horas después. Jared le había arrastrado a algunas tiendas del centro comercial, el plan original era comprar algo para Mackenzie, pero se habían distraído en la librería y no era exactamente una tienda de donde pudieran sacar algo asombroso para su hermana, pero a Jared tenía como una especie de afición la historia y el lugar tenía de donde elegir. Después, la siguiente parada había sido un salón de videojuegos,  realmente fue divertido que ninguno de los dos comprendieran como servían las maquinas esas donde se baila,  hasta que una niña de doce años les había explicado. Eso había sido demasiado humillante para ambos, aunque no para la niña.

 

Ackles le había retado a subirse, pero Jared solo había fruncido los labios y le había llevado al Hockey Glow, donde había demostrado ser muy bueno, y le había pateado el trasero, haciendo que el medico riera muy alto porque por fin había conseguido vencerle en un juego de deportes.

 

Y despues de todo eso, Jared se había acordado del regalo de Mackenzie y le había hecho recorrer el enorme mall tantas veces que su pies habían empezado a doler y eso le llevaba ahora, justo en el momento en que no pudo más y arrastro a Jared a una cafetería, necesitaba café en su sistema o dejaría de funcionar en cualquier momento.

 

— Estos cafés son suaves. — dijo Jared. — siempre me parecieron muy de mujeres. — sonrió, cuando Jensen le miro con su bigote de crema acaramelada. — Eres adorable.

 

— No es gracioso, este es el mejor café que existe, y aun no he probado un café polaco, así que deberías enviarme uno de allá. Quiero probarlo.

 

— No creo que llegue en buen estado — Jared respondió de inmediato, haciendo una mueca cuando observo como Jensen se llevaba otro sorbo a su boca y hacia esa expresión de placer, que hizo que se sonrojara- — Hombre, dime, confiesa, tienes una relación de larga data con el café que no me habías comentado ¿Verdad?

 

Tan pronto lo dice toma el pequeño vaso de café que Jensen tomaba y lo deja a un lado para inclinarse a lamer el mismo la crema que ha quedado en sus labios.

 

— Woah, mira al chico, se ha convertido en un hombre. — Dice, su ceja alzada ante la actitud atrevida de Jared Padalecki, se pregunta si todos los europeos son así de inhibidos. — Para responder tu pregunta, esta combinación de Latte Machiatto con Caramelo extra, le hace cosas divertidas a mi entrepierna, ¿tú también quieres hacerle cosas a mi entrepierna?

 

— Me gusta todo tipo de crema. — respondió, lamiendo un poco más de lo que quedaba en los labios ajenos y llevándolo hasta el fondo de su boca. — Así que sí... quiero hacerle cosas a tu entrepierna.

 

— ¿Quieres ir a casa entonces? Te apuesto mi camiseta firmada por McQueen a que no lo haces.

 

— Tengo camiseta nueva entonces. — saco algo de dinero para dejar por sus cafés sobre la mesa, mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. — Pero. — se mordió su labio inferior antes de inclinarse a la altura del oído ajeno. — Tendrás que guiarme, ya sabes, enseñarme un poco, porque nunca he chupado una polla  y no tengo más que las ganas de hacerlo. — susurro, deteniéndose cada vez que sentía un escalofrió recorrer a Jensen.

 

— Tienes una enorme boca.

 

 

 

 

Los labios rosados de Jared abarcan la circunferencia entera de su miembro, solo ha conseguido introducirlo un poco despues de la punta, y él está más que feliz con eso, porque como llegue a más se va a correr como un estúpido adolescente y ahí sí que perderá toda su dignidad. No es decir poco que el chico lo ha hecho de maravilla, esos espectaculares labios han estado chupándole durante mucho tiempo, su lengua rosada frotando el glande.

 

Resbalando en cada vena que encontraba a su paso con especial interés,  como si sentir la forma y peso de estas contra su húmeda lengua, resultaran su pasatiempo favorito.  Oh dios, la lengua de Jared era húmeda, su boca más y la forma en que ahora se inclinaba hacia adelante masturbando lo necesario con su boca, mientras su mano se movía por el resto de su miembro. Pero no sabía si su miembro le estaba dando tanto placer o el hecho de ser el primer hombre en estar en esos labios.

 

Estaba enloquecido, enfebrecido por el sabor a carne que estaba probando, mientras no permitía que Jensen hiciera nada despues de haberle enseñado lo básico, lo demás lo había tomado de la pornografía erótica que desde los quince años descargaba. Cuando le había dicho eso a Jensen, este casi lo había asfixiado.

 

Haciendo que su boca se abriera en una enorme "O" que fuera lo suficientemente grande para lo grueso de su miembro, ese que empezaba a llenarse de su saliva, de esa que se producía por lo exquisito que se sentía el miembro del otro hombre en su boca. Dios, su propia polla estaba duro en sus boxers, era imposible seguir lamiendo sin hacer los sonidos de gusto que hizo, cuando saco su polla de sus boxers y empezó a tocarse. Fue en ese instante donde Jensen no pudo aguantar más y empujó. 

 

Se corrió justo a tiempo para recibir la llamada de su madre, mientras el hermoso ángel polaco lamia su crema como se lo había prometido y se aseguraba de que él lo viera todo, viera como jugaba con ella en su boca, como la movía en sus dedos como si nunca hubiera probado nada más delicioso.

 

— Apuesto a que usarías eso para rellenar tus donuts. — dijo, cortando la llamada de su madre y comenzando a enviarle una mensaje diciéndole que estaban en casa aun.

 

— ¿Puedo? — Indago con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras lamia uno de sus dedos más largos de nuevo — Sabes muy delicioso, no sé cómo sería esta crema con mis donas, incluso ponerlo como relleno, para cuando muerda, se deslice entre mis labios ¡Es una gran idea!

 

— Calla esa sucia boca sino quieres tenerla ocupada de nuevo. —llevo dos de sus dedos a recoger una pequeña parte del semen que había quedado en la barbilla de Jared, y con ella embarduno los labios de rojos de tanto chupar.

 

— Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿Tú puedes tener una segunda ronda?

 

— ¿Me estas llamando viejo? Vamos, súbete a mi regazo antes de que me enfade mucho. — Tomo a Jared de la mano y tiro hacia él.

 

— Claro, que no ¿Quién podría llamar viejo a tremendo semental?  — Bromeó,  riendo bien alto cuando Jensen agarra con fuerza sus muslos, para subir hasta sus glúteos y palmarla unas cuantas veces — Oh, ah joder... Jen

 

— Te enseñare la experiencia que he acumulado y la aplicare para hacerte el amor.

 

 

 

 

La fiesta sorpresa para Mackenzie resulto ser en realidad una fiesta de despedida para Jared, quien soltó un par de lágrimas cuando entro a el salón que habían rentado para organizar el evento, varios de los compañeros de Jensen habían asistido, sus compañeros de universidad con los que se había relacionado, y algunas de las vecinas y miembros del club de lectura de Donna Ackles.

 

Fue un hermoso evento, y le dieron la oportunidad de comer donuts, pastelillos y tomar más de ese café cremoso mientras Jensen le veía con una ceja alzada, queriendo estar con Ackles durante toda la fiesta, porque cada segundo que pasaba sin separarse de él lo recordaría, por eso le tomaba de la mano con fuerza, temeroso de que Jensen se le resbalara de los dedos.

 

Así habían pasado las horas, entre juegos, recuerdos y anécdotas demasiado vergonzosos para recordar cuando estaba algo enérgico, por la cantidad de dulce que había consumido y era capaz de reírse hasta de el mismo. Aunque era diferente cuando Jensen se reía, quiso aparentar que le ofendía, porque vamos el hombre prácticamente se había orinado de la risa al comprobar con detalles que no solo había sido torpe frente a él, pero había sido imposible.

 

Luego había venido las fotos y en algunas salieron, según Sasha, su compañera de proyecto como una pareja adorable, hasta que había llegado el vino y dios, él había probado el paraíso en su sabor, a partir de ahí las fotos habían adquirido un tono vergonzoso que Jensen le había confesado al odio que le ponían duro.

 

No tomo muchas más copas de vinos, ni deseos resguardados en el tiempo para que decidieran intentarlo aquella noche, su madre se había quedado en casa de una amiga,  dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban. Los besos habían empezado algo tímidos,  pero al sentir el sabor ajeno habían empezado largo y tendido, sin perder esa extraña felicidad que se deslizaba en cada contacto.

 

La ropa desapareció con rapidez, sus cuerpos se encontraron compartiendo calor en cuestión de segundos, embriagados de la sensación de sentir a otro ser humano tan cerca. Pero pese a todo, pese a tanto amor, no habían podido llegar más allá. 

 

Jared sintió contra sus mejillas las lágrimas de Jensen resbalar y confundirse entre sus rostros, que estaban tan cerca que compartían el aliento, sintió el corazón del rubio quebrarse, casi como si fuera el propio. Todo fue suficiente para romperle y traerle a la realidad.

 

Esta noche, era su última noche juntos.

 

 

 

 

Despues de la mañana más larga de su vida, solo abrazando el cuerpo del otro en la cama, separarse había sido difícil, hacer las tareas mañaneras de aseo y alimentación nunca habían sido tan duras de realizar como esa mañana, todo en perfecto silencio. No había risas, no había palabras, solo acciones y besos suaves que compartieron mientras Jared acababa de hacer las maletas, metiendo todas las camisas que había comprado, incluyendo la firmada por McQueen, los recuerdos para su familia, los libros y trabajos.

 

Había empacado todo, todo menos a Jensen que tenía esa expresión en su rostro como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en el segundo que el abordara ese avión. Era doloroso, pero también decepcionante. Ackles no le había pedido que se quedara en ningún momento, no le había dicho que le quería ni tampoco él había podido decírselo, porque sabía que el hombre mayor tenía la última palabra.

 

¿Cómo decirle que le amaba? Eso era lo que Jensen Ackles se estaba preguntando desde el día anterior, como tener las bolas y ser hombre de una vez para decirle a ese hermoso chiquillo que era la luz que había iluminado su mundo. Sin duda Jared era diferente, era real, como su madre y su padre que se habían conocido cuando esta le había robado la bicicleta a los doce años, diablos, se reiría por el recuerdo sino fuera porque invocaba el de Jared envuelto en las cortinas de la ducha.

 

El ambiente en la casa es pesado, no sólo siente como su corazón se resquebraja conforme los segundos avanzan en los diferentes relojes de la casa, sino que su madre le mira, le mira tan profundamente, esperando que reaccione y detenga esta locura, que le pida a Jared lo que parece que este también espera.

 

Los ojos cafés de Jared, esos que tanto le gustan, le han estado evadiendo desde que se montaron en el auto que les llevará al aeropuerto, sus manos están entrelazadas y sus cuerpos cerca, pero aún siente que Jared está empezando a desvanecerse en sus manos.

 

No quiere que le duela la partida, pero no sabe ni siquiera como no le va a doler a él. Ya le duele demasiado.

 

— Cariño, venimos aquí hace un año a buscarte, y cuando te recogí, no pensé que iba a ganarme un hijo. — sonrió, tomándole de los hombros para darle un largo abrazo, si, Donna Ackles también estaba adolorida. — quiero que sepas que tan pronto como quieras venir, solo tienes que decírmelo.

 

— Yo tampoco espere esto — comienza,  su voz se hace un poco temblorosa —  Encontrar a una familia, a una segunda madre... gracias, gracias por cuidar de mí y mimarme, porque muchas veces hizo eso. 

 

— Espero que nunca nos olvides. — Le tomo de las mejillas y como solía hacer Jensen, dejo un beso sobre su frente.

 

Se abrazaron por un buen rato, luego Jared miro a Jensen, este tenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo que iba al puente de embarque, y bajo la mirada al suelo

 

Se abrazaron por un buen rato, luego Jared miro a Jensen, este tenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo que iba al puente de embarque, y bajo la mirada al suelo no podía despedirse de él, quizás si se escabullía conseguiría irse sin tener que hacerlo, sin tener que ver a Jensen Ackles llorar y sufrir.

 

Sin tan sólo le dijera que se quedara, sin tan sólo pudiera escuchar de sus labios que le quería, que este año juntos que para había sido el más increíble de su vida también lo era para él, solo quería escucharlo. Sólo eso pedía. 

 

Llevo sus manos a sus labios, callando el sonido ahogado que quiso salir de ellos, el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

 

— Este año increíble. — Espero, pero Jensen no levantó la vista hacia él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- — Este año y este país,  son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. — intento de nuevo, desesperado porque el otro hombre reaccionará. Pero el silencio era lo que estaba obteniendo, un silencio que le hacía sentir mucho frio.

 

Apretó su bolso en sus manos y se dio la vuelta, si Jensen no quería oírle o hablarle, entonces no era lo que había esperado, pero con Jensen eso no funcionaba, ¿cierto? Jensen Ackles siempre había sido un hombre impredecible y adorable.

 

— Espera, Jared.

 

No volteo, se quedó mirando por la puerta que debía abordar y espero, espero que Jensen dijera algo más.

 

— Te amo, por favor quédate.

 

Jared bajo su rostro, su cabello se deslizó hacia abajo a la vez y uso sus manos para tratar de regresarlo a su lugar sin mucho éxito, las hebras se desliza ron en sus dedos, mientras un sollozo al fin abandonaba sus pulmones, se ve, tea hacia Jensen en ese instante, mirando sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas pero sobre todo de eso último que le había dicho.

 

— ¿Qué? ... tú... tu

 

— Te amo, por favor quédate... no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir, no cuando me siento así, no cuando te amo. — Ackles se acercó tomándole de las mejillas que estaban llenas de lágrimas. — Te amo.

 

— Te amo. — le responde Jared, abriendo los labios lo suficiente para que Jensen se incline y le bese tan perfectamente lento, que siente sus rodillas fallarle un poco. — Yo... — escucha como desde el altavoz llaman a abordar su vuelo, es evidente que si quiere irse tendría que hacerlo en este instante, pero sus piernas no responden y es quizás porque no sabe qué hacer, aunque cuando Jensen lo susurra una vez más sobre sus labios. Lo sabe. — Creo que me morirá si me voy... porque tú te estarías quedando aquí.

 

Eso es suficiente para Jensen, para hacerle, irónicamente, el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, tomándole de la mejillas con dulzura para que no se mueva ni un centímetro y devorar su boca allí, en medio de muchos transeúntes, con su madre mirando con lágrimas en los ojos, y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

 

Le besa como si quisiera meter su alma dentro de Jared, hacerlos uno solo en el medio del aeropuerto.

 

Adora este chico, desea haber tenido más tiempo y mucho más coraje para haberle dicho antes que lo amaba, que lo quería, que aquí tenía una vida con él.

 

Cuando se separan, Jared está temblando en sus brazos, pero tiene la sonrisa más sincera y adorable que jamás le ha visto, llena de amor hacia él, haciendo que en la suya se reflejen los mismos sentimientos.

 

 — No me iré. — dice y una risa nerviosa sale de él. — No puedo irme, pediré traslado de universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo, si tu mama no tienen problema me puedo seguir quedando en casa... y no puedo irme, no puedo. — repite, escondiendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Jensen.

 

— Dios, creo que voy a desmayarme de lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. — Jensen murmuro, abrazándole con la misma fuerza con la que Jared le abraza, no queriendo dejarle ir nunca más. — Gracias, Jared, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida.

 

— Gracias a ti, por decirme lo que más ansiaba escuchar, pero sobre todo por amarme.

 

— No, Jay, yo... no sabía lo que era enamorarme hasta que te conocí a ti, y tuve miedo hasta el final.

 

Pero mirarte irte, mirarte irte solo... por favor, no me asustes así de nuevo, no te vayas de mi lado nunca.

 

— Solo necesitaba escucharte decirlo, solo necesitaba saber con tus propias palabras que querías que me quedara — le confeso, cerrando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que no podía contener más lágrimas y empezó a sollozar en el pecho ajeno.

 

Estuvieron casi una hora juntos, incluso cuando el vuelo de Jared partió, no podían separarse el uno del otro, el sentimiento era sencillamente demasiado. El enorme poder de atracción entre ambos no les permitió siquiera decir nada, estaban cómodos en los brazos del otro.

 

— No hay nada que me guste más que ver feliz a mis hijos, pero, creo que deberíamos ir a la salida, tu hermana llegara en media hora y quiero comer algo de pollo frito.

 

Donna de pronto apareció con el resto de las maletas de Jared, y eso era un milagro, había logrado rescatarla antes de que se fueran a Polonia.

 

— Al fin conoceré a la legendaria Mackenzie, tu mama me conto que es experta en hacerte bromas. — Jared le susurro a Jensen antes de separándose un poco y ayudar a la señora Ackles con sus maletas. — Quizás pueda enseñarme una o dos maneras de hacerlo.

 

— Dios no, vete a Polonia. No quiero dos Mack aquí, eso sería una pesadilla.

 

Gruño Jensen, siendo apoyado por su madre, que tomo a Jared del brazo y luego le dejo un beso en la mejilla mientras caminaban.

 

— Estoy feliz que mi hijo haya sacado su cabeza de su culo.

 

— ¿Le pasa a menudo? — Pregunto pasando una maleta a Jensen que le miraba con una expresión de preocupación. — Porque por un momento pensé que tendría que subirme a ese avión a ver si se animaba a pedirme que me quedara

 

— Oh, Jensen es testarudo, y mucho, pero tenías que darle el susto de no despedirte. —  ella le abrazo de nuevo. — De verdad espero que ustedes dos sean felices, y no te preocupes por Mack, ella es igual a Jensen, así que le gustaras.

 

No pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, sin saber porque había estado algo nervioso por conocer a Mackenzie que prácticamente era una leyenda dentro de su propia familia por su personalidad más atrevida y activa que la de su hermano, la primera señora Ackles había hablado mucho de ella, así como sus primos y tíos. La había conocido a través de los demás y conocerla en persona resultaba un poco abrumado, mas contando que era la pareja de Jensen, pero treinta minutos despues se dio cuenta que era un encanto.

 

— Oh dios mío, estas aquí, mi hermano tuvo huevos al fin, no puedo creerlo, pensé que tendría que golpear su cabeza hasta que saliera de su trasero.

 

Hace que Jensen gruña y Jared ría, aceptando el abrazo de la menor de los Ackles, aunque poco le dura la sonrisa y pasa a una mueca de vergüenza, porque ella pone sus manos en sus brazos y silbando le dice a Jensen, algo como "Vaya que tienes buenos gustos". Claro, que la forma en que Jensen reacciona es lo más divertido que ha visto nunca.

 

Le arrebata del lado de su hermana con una mueca enorme, tocando sus brazos como si quiera ver que está bien y empiezan a volar insultos entre ellos, pero es evidente que están bromeando, porque tienen una sonrisa en el rostro y Donna está sonriendo con cariño. 

 

Es cierto que Mackenzie es más enérgica,  pero decide que lo más le gusta de su personalidad es la forma en que logra sacudir el mundo de Jensen.

 

Tal y como él.


	3. Parte III

Donuts.

 

Donuts en todas partes.

 

Como si quiera es que Jared Padalecki podía trabajar en una tienda donde fabricaban su comida favorita y no ser despedido por comerse la mercancía, por encantar a la gente, y por, sobre todo, llegar a casa con esos dulces de todos los sabores y combinaciones. Maldición, la cuestión era bastante simple, Jared Padalecki cumplía el cliché de extranjero, tenía este extraño y hermoso acento, y por supuesto, estaba todo eso de su sonrisa enorme que le hacía ver como un enorme niño con un subidón de azúcar.

 

La gente lo amaba, todos estaban felices de que se hubiera quedado, de que estuviera con Jensen Ackles, tenía un montón de amigos en la universidad, gente que lo apreciaba, era dedicado, le iba bien en casi todo, aún tenía algo de dificultad en la clase de inglés avanzado que estaba tomando en la universidad, pero había conseguido el curso de dos semanas en el Museo de Artes de Austin, y lo habían recomendado para que en el periodo vacacional fuera a Dallas a trabajar en el Museo de Ciencias como interno, por supuesto, aún faltaba un año para eso.

 

Y hablando de contar años, había pasado ya más de un año desde que había decidido quedarse, aunque no había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad con la familia Ackles, porque había tenido que volver a Varsovia, para ver a su familia, quienes estaban felices, aunque un poco contrariado de que su pequeño bebe decidiera un camino tan diferente al de ellos.

 

Había sido duro, pero había regresado por Jensen Ackles, y no se habían separado por días.

 

Desde el instante en que había bajado del avión y se habían aferrado a los brazos del otro, sentido su calor y sus respiraciones agitadas, llenas de lágrimas contenidas, no había logrado separarse. Habían concluido esa misma noche que eran malos para esto de separarse, que casi se necesitaban tanto como el aire y que eso no estaba simplemente disipándose con el tiempo, por el contrario, se hacía más fuerte.

 

Así que las próximas vacaciones irían juntos, una parte de él realmente ansiaba aquello moría por presentar a Jensen a su familia frente a frente — la video llamada no era lo mismo — y llevarlo a comer algo delicioso, incluso que conociera algunos de los lugares donde creció y otros más turísticos. 

 

Estaba feliz con su vida aquí, seguía siendo caliente, pero hoy era un día particularmente frio despues de que la nieve ya se había derretido, por lo que Jensen Ackles venia abrigado en uno de los suéteres de los Longhorns y con pantalones de chándal impermeables, seguramente venia del partido que habían tenido esta tarde, un partido de practica que según Jensen había salido todo mal.

 

Le había venido a recoger ese día porque Jared aun no reunía lo suficiente para comprarse un automóvil, aunque la señora Ackles le había insistido en que tomara su camioneta familiar, pero el prefería esto, que Jensen viniera a por el en su pequeño Chrysler y pudieran compartir besos y otra clase de caricias allí.

 

— Entonces... ¿Qué tal mal fue? — preguntó Jared una vez estuvieron ambos dentro de la Chrysler de Jensen y una sensación suave de calor les recibió — No traes una expresión de cuando la práctica va bien y antes de que preguntes si, Jen tengo clasificadas tus expresiones,  es un pasatiempo.

 

Coloca con calma el cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de sentir a Jensen inclinarse cerca y besarle,  hay tanta necesidad en tan mínimo contacto,  es casi febril la forma en que empiezan a besarse, el sonido transciende al aire y la saliva empieza acumularse. Dios, sabe sin mediar palabra y aunque Mackenzie diga que es cursi, que se han extrañado mucho y eso que se vieran esta mañana.

 

— Fue horrible. — le beso debajo de la barbilla, acariciando su cabello ahora más largo y peinado. — te amo, tú fuiste quien me mantuvo firme de no mandar a la mierda a mucha gente hoy.

 

— ¿Sí?  ¿Cómo es que tuve que ver con eso? — el interés llena su voz y Jensen sabe que va a salir u a travesura de sus labios — ¿Es porque estabas más relajado luego de anoche?

 

— Estuviste perfecto anoche, fue una buena idea desocupar el piso que papa usaba para sus esculturas, porque si mama te hubiera escuchado gemir de esa forma, seguramente nos hubiera echado de casa.

 

— No es mi culpa — se defiende de inmediato, restregando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno — Estabas muy duro y llegabas tan pero tan profundo, podía sentirte por todas partes, era demasiado para estar callado, sentir casi como si fuéramos uno.  Mmmm espero podamos repetir... pero más tarde, porque tenemos que ir por tu hermana. — dice haciendo que su novio gruña.

 

Sabe que Jensen está cansado y que lo único que quiere es acurrucarse, pero Mack tuvo un examen difícil hoy y le prometió ir por ella cuando terminara, además tienen que ir a comprar algo de comida porque su nevera esta vacía, pero no se lo dirá hasta más tarde, solo para no molestarle mas. Le gusta hacer esas pequeñas cosas por Jensen, dejar ir la información que sabe va a causarle una mueca en su atractivo rostro poco a poco, lo que sea para mantenerle medianamente tranquilo.

 

— No pongas esa cara, ella tuvo un día difícil y se lo prometí cuando estaba estresada hace unas noches, vamos ¿Si?

 

— Ella debió de haber aprendido a manejar hace décadas. — murmuro Jensen, recordándole a Jensen ajustar el cinturón de seguridad antes de avanzar de vuelta al campus. — Si ella supiera manejar nosotros ya estaríamos follando en casa. — se lamentó con gran pesar, sus manos girando el volante, recordándole a Jared la primera vez que le vio jugando futbol, la soltura de las manos de Jensen Ackles le daban un aspecto profesional que le excitaba.

 

— Es tu hermana menor y se le ha dificultado un poco el asunto de aprender a conducir, amor — baja la ventana tan pronto lo dice, buscando que algo de aire golpee su rostro. — Nada nos cuesta ir a dejarla y luego...

 

— No. Nada. Luego nada. — se quejó, mirando a Jared como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. — ¿No tienes frio? Mis bolas están congeladas aquí.

 

— ¿Y que se supone que vamos a comer? — dice y suena todo lo melodramático que puede sonar — No puedo vivir de tu polla Jen, no importa lo deliciosa que sea y nuestra nevera esta vacía.

 

— Mierda, había olvidado la maldita comida, y como saque algo de la nevera de mama me matara. — Resoplo como un caballo, agradeciendo que el campus no estuviera muy lejos de donde Jared trabajaba por lo que pudiera llegar rápido, ahora, tendría que ir a casa como Jared decía, porque si se llevaba a su hermana estaba seguro de que acabaría pagándole todos sus productos de belleza de la sección de Farmacia en el Supermercado.

 

Jared sonríe y cuando nota como Jensen se estremece un poco, cierra la ventana un poco.

 

— Tengo la teoría que cuando estas estresado tienes frio, Jen y cada vez me lo confirmas mejor, en serio, quizás por eso es que siempre terminamos teniendo sexo cuando estas así... pero bueno, es más sano que como se desahogan algunos de mis amigos.

 

El frio afuera hizo que Mack chillara cuando vio que Jared tenía la ventanilla algo abierta, pidiéndole que la subiera completamente de inmediato, la sangre europea del chico lo hacía casi inmune al frio, así que para él no era más que un poco de aire. Pero con Mack era más difícil de tratar estas cosas que con Jensen.

 

Él la amaba, pero ella era aún más testaruda que su hermano, lo que era casi una proeza.

 

Hablaron de las clases y las cosas que tenían en común sus carreras, Jared le hablo de la oferta sobre el museo en Dallas y le pregunto si quería tomarla ella, haciendo que Jensen le mirara de reojo, preguntándole con sus ojos si estaba loco al rechazar tal oferta.

 

Pero Jared sonrió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de Jensen e incluso la de Mackenzie que por un momento se llenó de confusión para despues susurrar un "¿En serio?" que había sonado más emocionado de lo que había escuchado nunca, el trabajo era una excelente opción, sí, pero no estaba listo para ello y ella necesitaba dinero para terminar de ahorrar lo que necesitaba para un auto. Mackenzie había salido del auto ese día prácticamente besándole y gritando, no necesariamente en ese orden y les había dejado solos, justo a tiempo para ir por la comida, al menos antes de que cerraran.

 

— ¡Jen, mira! — Abrió su boca en una larga "o" y puso delante de ella un exageradamente grueso pepino, que Ackles le arrebato de inmediato de las manos mientras veía a todas partes, esperando que nadie hubiera visto la indecencia de su joven novio.

 

— Eres un pervertido total, ¿qué crees que diría mi madre? — dejo el vegetal donde estaba y tomo uno más pequeño, más natural que la monstruosidad que Jared había escogido para hacerle una broma. — Vamos, busca algunos tomates.

 

— Exageras, ni siquiera sabes si iba a decir algo de su tamaño — enfatiza en "tamaño" justo en el momento en que intenta no ver la expresión de Jensen, esa que tiene cuando no le cree absolutamente nada, pero falla estrepitosamente y tiene que aguantar la risa e ir por los tomates — ¿Quién diría que un año despues estaríamos hogareñamente en un súper, como cualquier pareja de novios?

 

— No yo, eso seguro. — murmuro, mirando a Jared jugar con las verduras en lugar de ponerse a escogerlas. Había crecido si, había crecido y madurado, pero aún quedaba mucho del chico que se metía en la piscina sin frotarse bien el bloqueador solar, estaba más alto también, y por supuesto, desde que le había robado su virginidad el día que habían regresado del aeropuerto, su libido sexual se había disparado, Jared quería que se lo hiciera en todas partes, y despues de que su madre les pescara por tercera vez jodiendo en el sofá, había decidido que tenían que marcharse.

 

Donna Ackles no quería eso, aunque si estaba molesta por el mancillado sofá, y le habría ofrecido aquel desván ocupado de cosas de su padre que ahora les servía a ellos como un loft que habían equipado con todo lo que necesitaban, más adelante, despues de que Jared se graduara, podrían considerar alquilar un apartamento.

 

Pero ahora, estaba feliz con compartir la experiencia de comprar la comida con Jared, porque le hacía sentir que ese chiquillo era suyo, y que estas cosas las hacia solo con él.

 

— Te he dicho que la mejor decisión de mi vida fue quedarme — le dice con suavidad, haciendo que Jensen se detenga y lleve su mirada a él, momento en que aprovecha para darle los tomates — Te amo ¿Podemos ir a comprar unos Donuts?

 

— ¿Te he dicho que eres un manipulador, sin vergüenza y aprovechado? — le pregunto de vuelta, poniendo la cesta sobre las verduras y tomando a Jared de la cintura para besarle. —Te amo también.

 

— Sí,  me lo dices cada vez que te pido Donuts, ¿Estás celosos de ellos, cariño? — indago, suspirando con el suave beso que Jensen dejo en su frente, con ese pequeño gesto, siempre sentía una combinación un poco extraña llenar su corazón, una adrenalina que hacía a este palpitar tan rápido que era un poco extraño y una tranquilidad y seguridad, que le hacía tan feliz que no podía describirlo.

 

— ¿Sabías que tú eres mi Donut gigante? No solo puedo morderte y comerme a mi antojo, también te puedo rellenar de mi crema... — la erección de Jensen se presionó contra el muslo de Jared quien gimió. — Quizás compremos unos cinco o seis e intentemos de nuevo colocar tu polla en ese agujero azucarado mientras yo meto la mía en tu agujerito.

 

— Joder. — Jared gruño en voz baja, mientras dejaba que Jensen respirar en su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de anticipación por sus palabras y por tenerle tan cerca. — Dios mío, tú sí que sabes calentarme, es increíble.

 

— Ese es mi premio por haber venido al supermercado tan tarde. — bostezo, palmeando el muslo de Jared para continuar caminando, viendo que más podían llevar a casa, ya tenían tocino, pan de emparedados, queso crema, fruta, verduras, y algunas hortalizas. Incluso habían comprado una mantequilla de maní y mermelada.

 

— Hombre... si mi mama viviera con nosotros, diría que nuestra dieta no es exactamente lo más nutritivo que ha visto, ¿Sabes? — se rio un poco cuando Jensen no lo negó aunque tampoco lo aclaro.

 

Tomaron un par de cosas más, más que todos antojos, antes de ir por las carnes donde Jensen siempre dejaba que Jared llevara lo que considerara justo, que está más decir que era bastante. Aprovecharon que estaba afuera y compraron algo para llevar, era muy tarde para cocinar y Jensen tenía una expresión de sueño que enterneció a Jared, así la comida china había sido su salvación.

 

No compraron las Donuts, puesto que donde Jared trabajaba ya estaba cerrado, y despues de que Jensen le prometiera de qué mañana le dejaría traer del trabajo, este había hecho un puchero, saltando en el asiento como si no pudiera esperar a que llegara rápido el otro día.

 

Mack y la señora Ackles ya estaban durmiendo cuando llegaron, una gran ventaja vivir apartados porque así no notarían la entrada de ellos tan entrada en la noche. Jensen encendió el televisor y luego tomo la comida en las cajas de cartón y se sentó a comer, de verdad había sido un día agotador para él.

 

— Mañana entro tarde, acomodare la comida en la nevera antes de irme. — le dijo Jared, pasándole un vaso con gaseosa a Jensen, para despues sentarse a su lado. — Y me toca hacer la colada. — bostezo, pero se las arregló para seguir comiendo.

 

— Gracias a dios es tu turno, no puedo seguir lavando tus calcetines apestosos. — dijo, sabiendo que Jared se indignaría, podía que sus pies olieran un poquito, pero el olor que Jensen dejaba en sus jersey deportivos no era nada de este mundo.

 

— Lo dices, como si tus jodidas jersey deportivos fueran la prenda que más me gusta lavar, incluso, tu madre debe estar sumamente feliz de ya no tener que hacerlo. — molesto.

 

Ackles le mira, comiendo lentamente sus fideos sin apartar la cara de él, tiene una sonrisa de burla en sus ojos.

 

— Me encanta que laves mi ropa. — dice, y suena tan encantador que las mejillas de Jared se llenan de rojo. — Y que prepares mi comida, y que yo haga lo mismo por ti. Me gusta esta vida.

 

Jared sonríe  y asiente con suavidad.

 

— Me gusta también, me gustaría vivir así por siempre.

 

No dicen nada más, la sonrisa que comparten y la forma en que Jared se acurruca en su pecho mientras sigue comiendo, les lleva a una sensación de paz que aunque la sienten prácticamente a diario, no saben describir muy bien. Jensen es su vida y sabe que él es la del hombre mayor, saben que son para siempre, aun cuando a veces discuten por estupideces. 

 

Y dios, sí que discuten por tonterías, lo que es divertido de ver para sus queridas vecinas.

 

A veces se enfadan simplemente por no poder hablarse en todo el día, pero una vez que están en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro, Jensen le da esa mirada como si pensara que le está perdiendo, y todo lo que él puede hacer es abrazarse a su pareja, asegurándole con su calidez que está allí, que se quedó por él, y que lo haría de nuevo mil veces.

 

A veces a ambos les da miedo cuan intenso es solo mirarse a los ojos, besarse por las mañanas o hacer el amor aun cuando están tan cansados que el orgasmo les noquea casi de inmediato.

 

Les daba miedo amar tan sinceramente, porque ninguno pensó que fuera posible. Jensen pensó que era algo que no tendría, algo que como bien había dado a entender su ex novio, no podría tener porque no era para él, Jared solo había escuchado de romances de terceros sin poder experimentar algo.

 

Eran novatos en el arte de amar, pero probablemente lo hacían mejor que muchos.


End file.
